Money
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Sasuke est jeté à la rue par son père, et croise la route de Naruto. Il fera tout pour que ce dernier soit à lui et uniquement à lui. Inspiré de Okane ga nai
1. Prologue

_**Naruto UA/ Okane ga nai  
><strong>_

_**Genre :** Romance_

_**Rating : **M pour langage et scènes explicites**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et l'histoire est librement inspiré de Okane ga nai.**  
><strong>_

_**Résumé : **Sasuke est jeté à la rue par son père, et croise la route de Naruto. Il fera tout pour que ce dernier soit à lui et uniquement à lui. (Inspiré de Okane ga nai)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, j'ai un an de plus ! Bon, j'ai déjà un âge où ça ne fait que me rapprocher de la vieillesse et non de la liberté, mais je tiens tout de même à fêter l'évènement. C'est pour cela que je poste aujourd'hui les premiers chapitres de mes tous derniers projets. Rassurez vous, je n'oublie pas qu'il manque un dernier chapitre et un épilogue à deux de mes fic en cours, je vous promet de les compléter avant la fin de cette année. Avec un peu de chance, avant nöel. Mais pour ce faire, j'ai besoin d'un ordi et d'une connexion internet et je n'ai plus ni l'un ni l'autre chez moi. Je squatte à l'occaz' assez honteusement ceux du boulot, et pique l'ordi de ma soeur quand elle rentre avec à la maison (mm sans le net je peux écrire !)... mais ça reste moyen, et je ne tiens pas à "gâcher" ces fins par trop de précipitation, par manque de moyen et de temps. Donc patience...<p>

Love Yuya, deux de ces textes te seront inédits à toi aussi ! Ne crois pas que je t'oublies, hein ! J'ai pas msn sur l'ordi du bureau (oui, l'âge des cavernes !) et j'ose pas l'installer, donc plus de bavardage avt un moment T_T.

Avant que ma pause déjeuner ne s'achève, gros bisous à tous ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Il pleuvait ce jour là. _

Chose normal en pleine saison des pluies. La ville était noyée sous des trombes d'eau. On aurait pu pensée qu'elle semblerait plus propre, rafraichie, lavée de la souillure que ses habitants y apportaient. Mais non. Pas du tout. Elle semblait encore plus hideuse, monstrueuse. Puant la mort, la misère et le sang. Amas écœurant d'êtres dit vivants, qui n'étaient en fait que des déchets, des sous-hommes grouillant comme des cafards, tous en quête de l'inaccessible.

_Argent_. Bonheur. _Argent_. Amour. _Argent_. Santé. _Argent_. Paix. _Argent_.

Oui, l'argent, car tout ces mots qui tournaient encore et toujours en des faux semblant hypocrites et menteurs n'étaient là que pour cacher que l'argent était le moteur de ce monde. Ce qui le faisait tourner. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ? Foutaise. Il achetait le Paradis et l'enfer. Il faisait le plus grand des hommes et provoquait sa déchéance. Il achetait aux préférence, l'amour d'une femme ou d'un homme. Seulement physique ? Parce qu'il en existe un autre ? L'amour avec un grand A n'est qu'une fadaise conté par des femmes brisés s'accrochant aux morceaux d'un rêve, qui n'est depuis longtemps qu'une chimère.

L'argent peut tout. L'argent donne tout.

C'est-ce que pensait Sasuke Uchiwa, alors qu'il était vautré par terre, près des poubelles d'un night club. C'est là que les hommes de son père l'avaient largué, après l'avoir sévèrement amoché. Aller voir son père pour un face à face avait été une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Tout cela parce qu'il avait refusé de se soumettre. Mais, il n'était pas un chien ! Il ne baisserait pas la tête. Il ne baiserait les pieds de personne. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

En particulier son père…

Infâme bâtard qui n'était rien de plus que son géniteur et qui croyait que cela lui donnait des droits sur lui. Sur sa vie et sur la façon dont il devait la mener. Cela en plus du fait qu'il possédait de l'argent. Parce qu'il était riche à million, il croyait pouvoir tout faire. Diriger son fils, comme il dirigeait ses hommes de main, ces laquais incapable d'une simple pensée personnelle.

Sasuke serra les poings et les dents. La rage obscurcissait sa raison et déjà des rêves de vengeance sanglante éclataient dans son esprit. La pluie avait trempé ses maigres vêtements, son absence de manteau se faisant encore plus vivace alors qu'il sentait sa peau se flétrir sous les assauts pluvieux. Ses cheveux plaqués sur ses tempes étaient alourdit par l'eau. La pluie ruisselait sur son corps mais il ne faisait rien pour s'abriter. Il n'y pensait même pas. Le froid perçait ses os sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, échauffer par la chaleur de la haine coulant dans ses veines.

Mais soudain, il ne sentit plus rien.

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur un ciel d'été. Il ne vit rien d'autre que du jaune et du bleu. Un mélange étonnant qui lui coupa le souffle. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières tentant de rejoindre le sol, détestant cette impression qu'il avait de flotter. Et finalement, il y parvint. Mais devant lui se dressait toujours un soleil. Ou plutôt sa personnification. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, aussi lumineux que le sourire qu'il lui offrait. Des yeux azures brillant comme des pierres précieuses, où l'amusement et la joie de vivre semblaient se repaitre. Son ample manteau jaune ne cachait pas vraiment le côté frêle de sa personne, et ses mains portant le parapluie qui les abritait tous les deux, semblaient représentatives de son corps entier. Fines, petites, fragiles.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix était douce et chaude comme sa personne. Un peu plus grave qu'il ne s'y serait attendu de la part d'un être si frêle, mais tendre, onctueuse comme du chocolat. Le joli sourire vacilla, alors que les pierres précieuses prenaient en compte son état. Sasuke se demanda, comment il faisait pour avoir ce teint hâlé alors qu'il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis près de deux semaines, le soleil ayant disparut entrainant sa chaleur depuis plus d'un mois. Bien que le garçon soit beau, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre excessivement soin de lui et donc à s'inquiéter de son teint.

« Tenez. »

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Sasuke se retrouva à tenir le parapluie alors que l'autre avait sorti un mouchoir et lui tamponnait l'arcade sourcilière ou du sang s'écoulait encore un peu. Un mouchoir qui sentait bon la lessive et la lavande. Il se laissa faire profitant de la toute nouvelle proximité avec l'autre, pour l'examiner de plus près. Le mouchoir tamponna le coin de sa bouche la où sa lèvre s'était fendillée. L'ange lui offrit un sourire.

« Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, vous savez ? »

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Que pourrait-il dire ? Qu'il allait bien ? Que ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'il y paraissait ? Qu'il n'avait même pas l'argent pour payer le taxi qui l'y emmènerait alors pour payer l'hôpital… Non, il se contenta de fixer son visage si doux, si beau. Il inspira profondément et pardessus l'odeur de pluie, sentit celle du blond. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il sente le gâteau à la cannelle ?

« Vous devriez prendre mieux soin de vous. »

Mieux soin de lui-même ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les brutes travaillant pour son père l'avaient passé à tabac. Enfin… peut être que craché au visage de son paternel n'était pas non plus la bonne chose à faire ? Mais ça avait été une seconde tellement jouissive, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le regretter, malgré ce qui avait suivi. L'ange posa les yeux sur sa montre, simple lanière au cuir usé, retenant un petit cadran gris à son poignet.

« Oh ! Je suis en retard. Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir. »

Non. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ne s'en aille pas tout de suite. Juste un instant de plus. Il voulait voir le ciel d'été en ce jour de pluie. Il voulait voir le soleil lui sourire. Pourtant il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Mais l'ange comme entendant son appel lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

« Je vous laisse le parapluie. Vous ne devriez pas rester sous la pluie comme ça. Vous finirez par attraper la mort. Prenez soin de vous. Au revoir. »

Sur cette dernière recommandation et ce dernier salut, l'ange partit en courant. Tel le lapin d'Alice, consultant sans cesse sa montre, il disparut en trottinant, l'abandonnant dans cette ruelle sale et mal odorante, avec un parapluie aussi jaune que l'était son manteau.

_Sasuke Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la scène ou l'on faisait défiler les marchandises._

« Cinquante million de yen, dit-il de sa voix froide et grave. »

Cela eut le mérite d'instauré le silence dans la salle. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il venait toujours lors des ventes mais n'achetait jamais rien. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, il achetait. Et en plus à cette somme ?

« Cinquante millions de yen pour le numéro 46 ! S'exclama le mettre de cérémonie. Mesdames et messieurs d'autres propositions ? Regardez cette magnifique créature de style européen ! Aussi bien vierge devant que derrière ! Cinquante million de yen un fois ! Cinquante million de yen deux fois ! Cinquante million de yen trois fois ! Adjugé vendu au numéro 46 ! Nous invitons monsieur à récupérer son bien à l'arrière, où il pourra en profité s'il-

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Sasuke s'avança vers l'estrade et y monta surprenant tout le monde. Il ôta sa veste et la posa sur les frêles épaules du jeune homme menotté au sol. Puis passant un bras sous son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, il le prit contre lui. C'est sous les regards interloqués de la foule qu'il emporta son nouveau bien.

À suivre…

* * *

><p>On notera que j'ai revu la somme à la baisse. Un milliard... ben, moi je trouvais pas ça logique mm si c'est des yen de se balader avec tout cet argent sur soit. On me dira est ce plus logique avec cinquante millions ? Je sais pas, mais ça me donne moins mal à la tête...XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Naruto UA/ Okane ga nai  
><strong>_

_**Genre :** Romance_

_**Rating : **M pour langage et scènes explicites**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et l'histoire est librement inspiré de Okane ga nai.**  
><strong>_

_**_**Résumé**_****_** : **_********_Sasuke est jeté à la rue par son père, et croise la route de Naruto. Il fera tout pour que ce dernier soit à lui et uniquement à lui. (Inspiré de Okane ga nai)_**_

_**_Note : _**_Voici la fic ayant obtenu le plus de review entre toutes celles postées. Alors voilà la suite. ^^__

__**Bonne Lecture**  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1<br>**_

_**Premier Contact**_

* * *

><p>Naruto s'éveilla difficilement. Ses paupières qui semblaient littéralement collées, rendaient difficile le fait d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais quand il y parvint, il le regretta presque immédiatement. La lumière était insupportablement trop forte et cette pièce trop blanche. Il recommença l'opération au bout de quelques minutes de geignements, les ouvrant en douceur et tentant de les acclimater à la luminosité. Soudain une main se posa sur lui, le faisant sursauter. Mais déjà, on le redressait sans doute un peu trop brusquement et lui portait un verre à la bouche, l'incitant à boire. Il le fit reconnaissant, car sa gorge sèche lui faisait mal à chaque déglutition, donnant l'impression qu'on en avait frotté les parois au papier de verre.<p>

« Merci, souffla-t-il faiblement après avoir fini. »

Rouvrant les yeux, Naruto put voir une chambre au ton bleu clair et blanc, avec ça et là quelques traces d'argent. Il était dans un lit à baldaquin aux draps et aux tentures d'un blanc éclatant. Les murs étaient bleu pâle et des cadres aux bordures d'argents les décoraient. Une armoire de bois blanc faisait face au lit et à côté au centre du mur, une grande et unique fenêtre se faisait voir, soigneusement masqué par des rideaux de mousseline blanche.

Un large miroir accaparait presque tout le pan droit du mur, laissant deux bandes libres de chaque côté. Sur l'un d'eux de petits miroirs en formes de lune et de soleil encadré d'argent égayaient le bleu pâle, de l'autre une petite porte blanche donnait sur une autre pièce. Quelques petites étagères s'étalaient sur tout le pan gauche de la pièce, alternant avec les cadres ou seules des photos en noir et blanc était visible. Des représentations de paysages désertiques. Sur ce mur une autre porte grande et noire.

Tournant la tête, il tomba directement dans une mer obscure. Si sombre si profond, des yeux d'une noirceur surnaturelle le fixaient. Le blond se dit qu'il aurait été bien incapable de savoir ou commençait la pupille et ou commençait l'iris. Ils étaient si sombres. Les ténèbres semblaient y régner sans partage. Il regarda l'homme à nouveau mais cette fois contempla tout son visage. Un visage pale, des pommettes haute, des traits racé, et une peau d'une texture apparemment comparable à de la soie.

L'homme était plus que beau. Viril. Et pourtant un quelque chose de féminin dans ces cils si longs qui ombraient ses joues. Un costume trois pièces, très chic et noir l'habillait de façon élégante, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Sa cravate bleu nuit tranchait sur la chemise d'un blanc immaculé, sa veste s'ouvrant sur un veston de tissu noir qui ne faisait que souligné la finesse de sa taille et sa musculature imposante. Un torse en v comme on en voyait chez les mannequins, dans les magazines.

Il était magnifique.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Naruto sursauta au son de cette voix basse et grave. Comme un roulement de tonnerre, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Et aussi froide qu'une nuit d'orage. Sans aucune émotion. Il put enfin se détourner de ces yeux trop profonds, avant d'en devenir totalement prisonnier. Des questions plein la tête, il voulut parler, mais fut devancé.

« Je suis content que tu ais repris connaissance. J'ai eu peur un instant qu'ils n'aient trop forcé la dose. Mais tu vas bien. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? Ne bouge pas je reviens. »

On pouvait mettre en doute les propos de cet homme qui s'exprimait avec une voix si froide et détaché. Ni joie, ni inquiétude, ni soulagement n'y passait. Aussi, son débit rapide perturbait assez Naruto. Le brun sorti d'un pas vif, sans lui donner la chance de répondre ou de poser la moindre question. Naruto tenta de se lever pour le rejoindre se redressant difficilement, mais à peine eut il mit un pied à terre, qu'il se sentit pris de faiblesse et tomba durement au sol empêtré dans les draps.

Le brun réapparut rapidement, ne portant plus sa veste et dévoilant la largeur de ses épaules. Il le souleva vivement du sol, ne semblant pas dérangé par son poids.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever. Les drogues sont encore dans ton organisme. »

L'homme le recoucha dans son lit avec une grande délicatesse. Presque de la tendresse, remontant les couvertures sur son corps, le mettant mal à l'aise. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? C'était si inhabituel qu'on se montre si doux avec lui… Naruto rougit violemment en se rendant compte qu'il était nu sous ses draps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement sur le dos ? D'ailleurs où était passé ces derniers ?

« Je… mais… où sont mes vêtements ? » Sa langue était lourde et sa voix pâteuse, étrangement rauque.

« Tu n'en avais pas quand je t'ai amené.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et où… où sommes nous… et qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi vous occupez vous…

_ Du calme. Repose-toi pour l'instant. Tu vas manger, ensuite on parlera, coupa l'homme assez sèchement. »

Il ressortit de la chambre abandonnant le jeune blond dans l'énorme lit au drap blanc. Ce dernier sentait son esprit assaillit de millier de questions dont chaque réponses devaient être détenu par cet homme acerbe. Mais serait-il prêt à lui répondre ? Ses propres souvenirs semblaient emmêlés… vague, confus. Il se souvenait difficilement d'un nombre de gens importants, de voix fortes, de rires gras. Et de beaucoup de lumière. Mais dès qu'il tentait de s'accrocher à un de ces souvenirs pour l'éclaircir, il lui échappait se fondant dans cette masse informe qu'était sa mémoire. Et puis la fatigue lui semblait si forte. Naruto ferma les yeux, une migraine frappant douloureusement ses tempes. C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il retomba dans le sommeil.

Un nom lui revint tout de même en mémoire avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement. Un nom connu et aimé. Le nom de celui par qui tout avait commencé… _Kiba_.

_**SasuNaru**_

Il se sentait fébrile. Avait-il bien fait de le ramené chez lui ? Mais où d'autre aurait-il pu l'installer en si peu de temps ? Et puis, Sasuke préférait l'avoir sous les yeux pour l'instant encore trop incrédule quand au fait de l'avoir enfin retrouvé… et cela même, sans chercher. Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : ses cheveux si blond et lumineux, ses yeux si bleu et si plein d'innocence, ses traits si doux et harmonieux presque féminin, et ces drôles de petites cicatrices lui donnant l'air d'un chaton. C'était comme un rêve, tant cela lui semblait irréel. Ce genre de rêve lui était déjà arrivé un certain nombre de fois et le plus dur était toujours le réveil brutal et douloureux. La reprise de contact avec la réalité. Si c'était un rêve qu'on le laisse rêver encore un peu…. Juste un peu.

Sasuke repoussa de sa lame, les fines branches de céleri qu'il venait de finir de couper et s'attaqua aux poireaux encore sur le comptoir. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné, pourtant il était là un tablier nouer autour des reins, dans sa cuisine encore toute neuve de ne pas avoir servi, à préparer une soupe de poulet. L'un des seuls plats à sa porté, qu'il réussissait plutôt bien et qui était tout indiqué pour son jeune pensionnaire.

Cela le fit se sentir stupide.

Mais il voulait que Naruto mange quelque chose de bon et de consistant. Pas une de ces cochonneries instantanées vendu dans tous les conbinis. Il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un de lui cuisiner quelque chose… s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une personne possédant ce talent dans son répertoire téléphonique. Il était plus habilité à trouver un assassin, un revendeur, un trafiquant quelconque que quelqu'un sachant cuisiner. Ayant fini les poireaux, il se tourna et éteignit le feu sous le bouillon de poulet ou des lamelles de poulet et des shiitakes cuisaient depuis cinq minutes. Le prénom de son jeune adonis ne cessait de tournée dans son esprit.

_Naruto…Naruto…_

Etrange prénom que voilà, mais cela lui allait vraiment bien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait ardemment souhaité connaitre ce prénom. Seul son visage lui était connu et c'était peu pour le retrouver. Mais maintenant non seulement il avait son nom mais aussi l'être en son entier. Et il ne lui échapperait pas. Il y veillerait. Sasuke avait toujours été un enfant égoïste et l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui l'était encore plus. Naruto le découvrirait bien vite. Il sortit son tofu du réfrigérateur, qu'il coupa en fine lamelle, puis rajouta le tout dans le liquide brulant, avec les légumes précédemment coupés. Il ralluma le feu et décida que pour patienter cinq minutes, il pouvait bien aller jeter un œil à son hôte.

Naruto dormait à l'évidence profondément. Le jeune brun serra les dents en songeant à la quantité de drogue qu'on avait dû lui injecter pour qu'il soit dans cet état. C'était une habitude des trafiquants de leur injecté tout et n'importe quoi pour que la « marchandise » ne puisse pas se défendre contre son « acheteur ». Un procédé écœurant au possible qui pouvait avoir de graves séquelles que ce soit sur le court terme avec des arrêts cardiaques, des overdoses, des crises épileptiques ou sur le long terme avec de grave problèmes cardiaques ou respiratoires se déclarant plus tard, des dépendance chronique à certains produits. En bref rien que du beau ! Il le leur ferait payer à tous, si quoi que ce soit de tel arrivait à Naruto.

Retournant à la cuisine, il gouta sa préparation et fut content que Juugo ai pu trouver la sauce soja, qui était sa préféré, au lieu de cette affreuse sauce aux huitres qu'affectionnait tant Suigetsu. Juugo et Suigetsu était des cousins qu'il avait engagé comme hommes de main. Ils étaient différents sur tous les points, ne s'accordant sur rien. Leur dissemblance s'étendait même sur leur physique avec le frêle Suigetsu qui possédait une étonnante chevelure argenté et l'immense et si massif Juugo qui avait une chevelure châtaine des plus banales. Pourtant, ils étaient inséparable et prenait soin l'un de l'autre d'une façon exemplaire. Mais ce n'était pas pour leur lien familiaux que Sasuke les avaient engagé mais bien parce qu'il se complétait parfaitement l'un l'autre.

La violence de Suigetsu contrebalançait la douceur de Juugo, de même que son empressement pondérait sa méticulosité, que sa raison presque mathématique équilibrait la folie latente de Juugo qui se révélait souvent au mauvais moment. Ils étaient un ensemble efficace, rapide et silencieux. Pour ne rien gâcher, ils lui étaient parfaitement dévoués. Que demander de plus ?

Il lui faudrait téléphoner à Juugo pour l'avertir qu'il ne viendrait au bureau que vers onze heures, demain. La société ouvrait ses portes habituellement à neuf heure pile du matin. Ni avant ni après, précis à la minute. Sasuke tenait beaucoup à cette ponctualité, car c'était une qualité qu'il avait appris à estimé. C'était l'une des seules leçons qu'il avait apprise de son père et qu'il avait accepté de garder. Après tout, un client payant en temps et en heure était un bon client…

Ce n'était donc pas dans ses habitudes de décaler ses horaires… toutefois, demain, il lui faudrait encore veiller Naruto. Il devrait rapidement trouver une autre solution pour le jeune homme, car il avait déjà inhabituellement gardé fermé le bureau aujourd'hui, sous les regards surpris et interrogateurs des cousins. Avec le retard d'ouverture demain cela soulèverait trop de question qu'il agisse ainsi un troisième jour.

Sasuke éteignit le feu et sorti un bol qu'il remplit rapidement de soupe avant de le couvrir et de le poser sur un plateau. Il y ajouta une carafe d'eau fraiche, car celle de Naruto datait de la veille ainsi que quelques biscuits secs. Si Naruto avait l'appétit pour manger quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant que de la soupe, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Finalement, il ôta son tablier et reprit le plateau.

Quand il entra dans la chambre le blond dormait encore. Il posa le plateau sur une petite console et s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil, qu'il avait lui-même transporté à côté du lit. Observant, encore un peu le blond il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de l'habiller. Il avait semblé mal à l'aise de se découvrir nu tout à l'heure. Sans doute cela faciliterait-il leur discussion, s'il était habillé cette fois. Sasuke se dirigea vers son placard et pris une bonne minute pour trouver quelque chose qui irait au blond. Il faisait bien vingt centimètre de plus que lui, et était de largeur deux à trois fois plus grande, alors trouver dans son placard des habits qui lui irait ne serait pas chose aisée. Il tomba finalement sur un pyjama de soie lavande presque parme. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait acheté… cela ressemblait bien à un cadeau que pourrait lui faire Deidara… Jamais il ne porterait une chose d'une telle couleur, de plus il était d'au moins deux tailles trop petit… ce qui était toujours trop grand pour son invité, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

La phase d'habillage prit du temps… beaucoup de temps. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se promener à leur guise. De même ses mains n'en avaient fait qu'à leur gré caressant sans cesse l'épiderme doré si doux, velouté. Il avait tout juste repris le contrôle pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable tandis que son ange blond sommeillait. Profiter de lui dans son sommeil serait stupide… mieux valait attendre qu'il s'éveille. Ses yeux azures voilé de luxure, de désir et de plaisir vaudraient assurément le détour.

Prenant un livre, il reprit sa place dans son fauteuil et attendit patiemment que la créature de rêve étendu dans son lit s'éveille.

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi, mais c'est avec la sensation d'être observé qu'il s'éveilla. Se redressant, il vit immédiatement que cette sensation venait de son jeune patient qui assit sur son lit l'observait avec attention. Le blond rougit quand il le vit éveiller et détourna rapidement le regard, apparemment mal à l'aise. Sasuke en fut amusé. Son ange était timide de toute évidence. Il se leva et pris le plateau contenant le bol de soupe encore tiède et le posa sur les genoux de Naruto.

Celui-ci surpris hoqueta et fit dangereusement vaciller le bol. Fort heureusement son contenu ne se répandit pas, ne faisant que lécher les bords du récipient en tanguant pendant quelques secondes.

Sasuke se rassit tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Fébrilement sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé, Naruto commença à manger, trop nerveux pour songer aux formules de politesse et jetant de temps à autre quelques coups d'œil furtif au brun. Ce dernier se demandait bien ce qui pouvait s'agiter sous cette chevelure blonde, mais ne dit rien, attendant paisiblement qu'il finisse son repas. Sans doute aurait-il dû lui laisser un peu d'espace, ou d'intimité mais il ne pouvait juste pas détacher ses yeux du blond. Ce dernier semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors que le silence s'épaississait seulement rompu par les tintements de la cuillère dans le bol. Un rougissement s'étalait sur ses joues rebondis semblant peu disposé à s'en aller et lui donnant un air totalement adorable.

Sasuke se fustigea pour ses pensées niaises. Mais regarder le blond porter une main tremblante sa cuillère à sa bouche, les joues cramoisies et le regard humide, était vraiment attendrissant.

Naruto finit enfin sa soupe et reposa le plus silencieusement possible la cuillère sur le plateau. Il osait à peine lever les yeux sur le brun à ses côtés, totalement intimidé, car même si l'homme était bien moins tiré à quatre épingles que plus tôt, il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant. Son costume un peu froissé n'en restait pas moins distingué et couteux, ses traits quoi que quelque peu ensommeillés, n'en étaient pas moins magnifiques et avec un je-ne-sais-quoi d'aristocratiques.

Quand il s'était éveillé pour la seconde fois, son premier réveil lui avait semblé être un rêve. Un doux rêve avec une créature magnifique qui prendrait soin de lui. N'ayant jamais vraiment été choyé, aimé, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Alors quand il avait ouvert les yeux sur cette chambre étonnement belle et plus encore quand en tournant la tête il avait vu cet homme sublime à son chevet… se pincer lui avait semblé la chose la plus logique à faire. Mais preuve en était qu'il ne rêvait pas, alors il avait continué à se repaitre du spectacle que lui offrait cet inconnu au visage sculpté dans l'albâtre.

Sa tête appuyée contre le dossier avait légèrement glissé, appuyant son menton sur son épaule et inclinant son visage vers le bas. Ses longs cils semblaient délicatement posés sur ses joues. Joues qui étaient légèrement rougies sous l'intensité des rêves que devait faire le bel inconnu. Ses lèvres rosés légèrement entrouverte laissaient échapper un souffle léger et régulier qui faisait doucement bouger une des longues mèches de cheveux corbeau encadrant son visage. Sa peau semblait étonnement satiné, faite pour être caressé.

Naruto s'était senti rougir à cette pensée et avait détourné les yeux. Il lui avait bien fallut cinq minutes avant d'oser regarder son bel infirmier à nouveau. Mais le spectacle n'avait pas duré beaucoup plus longtemps car déjà l'autre homme s'était éveillé. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, mal à l'aise, empli d'attente et d'espoir de compréhension, Naruto trépignait d'impatience sans oser le montrer ou poser la moindre question.

Mais la voix de l'homme résonna enfin dans la pièce :

« Te sens tu mieux ? Je prends soin de toi depuis hier soir, il est quinze heure trente et ce n'est que la deuxième fois que tu reprends conscience.

_ Je vais mieux, fit doucement Naruto un peu sonné par le temps qui s'était écoulé. Et je vous remercie pour vous être occupé de moi. J'ai bien conscience que rien ne vous y obligeait. Surtout que nous ne nous connaissons pas. »

Sasuke tiqua à cette dernière phrase, mais n'y rétorqua rien, laissant le blond parler.

« Mais comment se fait il que vous vous soyez occupé de moi ? Je veux dire que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ai-je eu besoin d'aide ?

_ Pour répondre à certaines de tes questions, j'aimerais d'abord que tu répondes aux miennes. »

Naruto hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment, serrant fortement ses draps de ses petites mains, bien qu'il n'y comprenne rien.

« Quel est ton dernier souvenir ? »

Naruto se figea. Son dernier souvenir ? La fac… oui… il était à la fac… en cours… les cours se sont fini et il cheminait pour rentré chez lui quand… quand… Il porta une main à sa tempe douloureuse. Une main froide se posa sur son front, lui procurant un étonnant soulagement. Rouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard sombre de son hôte, s'éloignant légèrement il lui raconta ce qui lui restait de souvenir.

« C'est sans doute un effet des drogues… ce serait peut être mieux que je te laisse doucement retrouver la mémoire par toi-même…

_ Non ! On ne sait pas dans combien de temps elle peut revenir et j'aimerais savoir tout cela maintenant…. Je vous en prie ! »

Leur regard s'affrontèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Sasuke ne lâche prise en passant une main nerveuse dans ses mèches noires. Les yeux bleus étaient trop grands, implorant et pleins de détermination. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de tout déballé d'une traite.

« Je t'ai acheté, sur un marché d'esclave hier soir, dans un club privé, très sélect du Kabukicho. »

Les yeux de Naruto sortirent de leurs orbites à ces mots… le Kabukicho… le quartier chaud de Tokyo par excellence… l'endroit ou sexe rime avec argent et jeux avec sang… Il n'avait rien à faire dans un tel quartier… le quartier des yakuzas. Bien sûr, dans cet endroit on trouvait des cinémas plus que correctes ainsi que de bons restaurants… mais tous savaient qu'ils n'étaient là que pour sauver l'image, que derrière une industrie clandestine proliférait sans contrainte ou réglementation.

Il releva ses yeux qu'il avait baissé et regarda d'un œil neuf l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Que faisait-il là bas ? Un homme dans ce genre… homme qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté. Il avait tout d'un homme d'affaire, pourtant il était là, à ses côtés à une heure ou tout cadre était encore au bureau d'après l'horloge lui faisant face… Naruto s'en voulut aussitôt de ses pensées. Après tout l'homme l'avait sauvé, et sans doute avait-il pris sa journée pour s'occuper de lui… pour s'assurer de son bien être. Et lui ne songeait qu'à l'accuser.

« Mais comment me suis-je retrouvé là bas ?

_ … Je pense vraiment que tu devrais t'en souvenir par toi-même. Et puis tu as eu suffisamment d'émotion pour le moment. Tu devrais encore te reposer.

_ Cela me met mal à l'aise de profiter encore ainsi, de votre générosité. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant pour tout cela, dit-il en inclinant le buste. »

Les yeux de Naruto brillaient de sincérité alors qu'il parlait, ne se rendant pas compte que ses remercîments mettaient Sasuke mal à l'aise. Il songea que jamais personne ne s'était occupé de lui ainsi… à part peut être sa tante qui était morte trop tôt… et son très cher cousin Kiba… cela fut une illumination dans sa tête.

« Kiba ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

_ Comment ? Fit Sasuke son visage se froissant légèrement.

_ Kiba était là-bas dans cet endroit où j'étais hier soir ! Oh mon Dieu ! S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne me pardonnerais jamais ! »

Naruto tenta de se lever mais fut sommairement repoussé sur son lit.

« Des souvenirs te reviennent-t-ils ?

_ Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Il a peut être été vendu à je ne sais qui, qui lui fera du mal. Rien ne dit qu'il aura autant de chance que moi. Nous devons y aller…

_ Où ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Où allons-nous ? Redemanda l'autre avec un certain agacement. »

Naruto n'en avait aucune idée. Sauver Kiba était sa seule volonté, mais où pouvait-il bien être maintenant ? Il était logique de penser qu'à une heure pareille, il ne serait plus au club - qui d'ailleurs devait être fermé. Et que les tenanciers de ce dernier ne seraient pas très heureux de répondre à ses questions, sur la destination de son cousin.

Mais déjà la voix froide du brun résonnait.

« De quoi te souviens tu le concernant ?

_ Il… il avait des problèmes d'argent, je crois. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Kiba est quelqu'un de bien mais naïf et il se fait souvent arnaquer ou voler par des gens peu recommandable. Alors ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'aide. Hier soir… je crois bien qu'il m'a appelé… ou peut être qu'il est venu me voir ? Je ne sais plus. Je… Il m'a donné une adresse ou apporter de l'argent…

_ Pour payer ses dettes ?

_ Oui…

_ Tu en a tant que ça ?

_ N-non. Mais j'économise pour mes études. Cet argent devait m'aider à les financer à partir de l'an prochain…

_ Et tu lui as donné ? Fit Sasuke méprisant.

_ Je crois bien… répondit le blond assez incertain au vu du ton de son vis-à-vis.

_ Tss. Tu es celui qui est incroyablement naïf. Voir même assez stupide, trancha sèchement le brun.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Naruto outré.

_ Je connais ton cousin. Il aime le jeu, l'alcool et les femmes… les prostitués je devrais préciser. Et il n'est doué pour aucun des trois. Il perd, s'enivre plus que de raisons et se fait souvent détrousser par ces filles.

_ C'est faux ! Kiba n'est pas comme ça ! S'écria-t-il un brin désespéré. C'est un homme bien qui se laisse juste entrainer dans des choses louches qui le dépasse. Son père est parti avec une fille de joie après avoir dépensé l'argent de son ménage dans le jeu, depuis tout cela le répugne totalement. »

Naruto hochait la tête l'air de vouloir se convaincre lui-même de ses paroles. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer Sasuke senti poindre en lui une colère face à la défense si résolu de cette homme, qu'il savait n'être qu'une raclure. Il ne voulait pas que son ange se fourvoie ainsi. Qu'il s'abaisse ainsi pour Kiba. Sa haine lui brula la gorge et le cœur. Nul doute que si l'autre avait été à sa porté en cet instant, il n'en resterait pas grand-chose.

« Foutaise ! Il est exactement comme son ivrogne de père, cracha-t-il. Les chiens ne font pas des chats, n'est-ce pas ? Où devrais-je dire que la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre ? Lança-t-il insidieux. Ton cousin a des dettes qui se montent à plusieurs millions et ce dans différents établissement de la ville. Il a même un compte chez moi, alors je peux très bien te sortir son dossier.

_ Je ne vous crois pas ! Et puis d'après vos dires vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un yakuza ! Cria Naruto les yeux pleins de larmes.

_ Et ton cousin un débauché ! Et je puis t'assurer que ton cher Kiba n'a pas été vendu. Qui en voudrait de toute manière ? Vraiment, fit-il avec dédain. Non, pour payer ses dettes, il a trouvé mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Il t'a donné toi ! Aux yakuzas ! C'est lui qui t'as vendu ! Et ce sans le moindre état d'âme. »

À suivre…

* * *

><p><em>posté le<em> _18/12/2011_

* * *

><p>Soyez pas radin sur les reviews ! ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_**Naruto UA/ Okane ga nai  
><strong>_

_**Genre :** Romance_

_**Rating : **M pour langage et scènes explicites**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et l'histoire est librement inspiré de Okane ga nai.**  
><strong>_

_**_**Résumé**_****_** : **_****_Sasuke est jeté à la rue par son père, et croise la route de Naruto. Il fera tout pour que ce dernier soit à lui et uniquement à lui. (Inspiré de Okane ga nai)_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>RAR :<br>_**_

_**_Tanuki chan : _**_H__ello, je me voyais pas créé des jumeau pour cette fic et les mec de la Taka me semblaient le meilleur choix possible. Contente que le choix te plaise ^^. J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre et qu'il répondra à tes attentes. Je te souhaites à toi aussi de bonnes fêtes de fins d'année ! Merci pour ta review._**_  
>naruto power: <em>**_ Hello !__Merci pour ta review !_**_  
>nathalie : <em>**_Merci pour ta review._**_  
>Farah : <em>**_Non, rassure toi. Le début et donc la base de la fic sont sur Okane mais tu verras qu'il y aura du changement au cours de parcours... bcp de changement. Merci pour ta review._**_  
>Bananaa : <em>**_Et oui, désolé pour les inconditionnel(le)s de notre chien fou mais c'est lui le 1er bâtard ! XD Merci pour ta review.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Money : Chapitre 2<strong>_

_**Mon nom est**_

* * *

><p><em>« Il t'a donné toi ! Aux yakuzas ! C'est lui qui t'as vendu ! »<em>

Naruto était abasourdi. Sa respiration haletante résonnait fortement à ses oreilles, accompagnée des battements sourds de son cœur. Dans sa tête les pensées se bousculaient, tournant toutes autour de cette infâme révélation… Révélation qui ne pouvait qu'être fausse. Jamais Kiba… jamais son cousin ne lui aurait fait une chose pareille. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Surtout dans les moments les plus difficiles. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, leur dernière famille. Alors jamais Kiba n'aurait agi ainsi. Cet homme n'était qu'un menteur. Naruto ignorait pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, mais c'était ainsi.

Cela ne _pouvait être_ qu'ainsi.

« C'est faux. Kiba est comme mon frère. Je le connais…

_ Tu ne sais rien. Je connais Kiba pour l'avoir croiser dans de nombreux clubs, maisons de jeux ou de plaisirs, et aussi parce qu'il est l'un de mes clients… l'un des plus mauvais d'ailleurs, car toujours incapable de régler ses mensualités. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il s'est mis à dos une société de crédit coréenne en leur empruntant une très énorme somme. Il espérait apparemment les gruger mais les choses ne se sont pas passé comme prévu… C'est d'ailleurs une habitude pour lui, ce genre de plan foireux. »

Sasuke fit quelque pas dans la pièce, l'emplissant de sa présence et interdisant efficacement et ce sans une parole, à Naruto d'objecter quoi que ce soit. Il semblait beau, fort et dangereux. Il imposait sa présence sa volonté aussi bien que la vérité qu'il portait, la forçant à pénétrer l'esprit de Naruto, la rendant immuable, inattaquable.

« Sauf que cette fois, reprit-il, il n'avait pas à faire avec des rigolos, mais à la mafia chinoise, qui agissait sous le couvert de cette société. Leurs pratiques sont bien différentes de celle des locaux, je puis te l'assurer. Bien plus… expéditives. Il avait le choix entre la vente de ses organes, ou des tiens. Il a choisi. Tu devrais sans doute le remercier de t'avoir vendu en un seul bloc plutôt qu'en morceaux… Mais je pense que c'était surtout du au fait que cela lui permettait d'obtenir de l'argent beaucoup plus vite. »

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Naruto l'observait. Tout cela sonnait tellement juste et vrai dans la bouche de cet homme… mais… mais… Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que sa seule famille… la seule et unique personne qu'il ait en ce monde… Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, ses sanglots l'agitant dans de douloureux hoquets. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour se dissimuler à l'homme lui faisant face, ou peut être pour ne pas avoir à faire face à l'ignoble réalité.

Relevant ses genoux toujours sous les draps, il les entoura de bras, y enfouissant son visage. Ainsi il semblait encore plus jeune, plus frêle, plus fragile et Sasuke en eut des remords. Sans doute aurait-il dû agir avec plus de tact… Mais le tact n'était pas l'une des choses pour lesquelles il était doué. Loin de là. Il n'avait jamais agi que pour son intérêt, et ce dans un monde de brute sans merci, alors le tact ne lui était pas vraiment nécessaire. Il poussa un soupir, et s'approchant du garçon, lui posa une main se voulant réconfortante sur l'épaule. Encore une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas doué : réconforter.

La surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage quand il fut brutalement rejeté. La légère brulure de la tape, donner somme tout assez fort, se faisait encore sentir sur sa main. Les yeux bleus s'étaient relevés, encore plus magnifique noyés de larmes, mais plein de hargne et de colère.

« Je ne vous crois pas ! J'ai confiance en Kiba, pas en vous ! »

Sasuke se sentit gelé, avant que la colère aussi bouillante que de la lave, ne vienne échauffer ses veines. Il était _inacceptable_ que ce moins que rien de Kiba ait la confiance et l'amour de cette magnifique créature, et que lui n'ai droit qu'à son mépris et sa méfiance. Et puis de quel droit ce petit idiot osait-il lui parlé sur ce ton. Il fallait remettre en place l'équilibre.

« Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux à raison, dit-il de sa voix la plus froide. Repose toi maintenant, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard.

_ Non ! Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune blond se leva, un peu vacillant mais tenant bel et bien sur ses jambes. Sasuke aurait bien répliqué quelque chose, s'il n'avait pas eu le souffle coupé par le doux spectacle présentement devant lui. Le petit blond flottait allégrement dans le pyjama couleur lavande, et seul le bout de ses doigts fin dépassait des longues manches. Le col trop large dévoilait la clavicule et une partie du torse doré, très légèrement musclé. Le bas du pantalon faisait un petit monticule à ses pieds et Naruto dut s'y agripper quand en voulant faire un pas, le vêtement se mit à glisser.

Adorable.

Mignon.

Et oh Dieu, d'une certaine façon assez perverse… sexy.

Une rougeur se propagea sur les joues du blond, comme il tentait d'arranger le vêtement pour qu'il couvre mieux ses épaules et libérer un peu plus ses mains, le tout sans lâcher le pantalon. Sasuke déglutit sans le lâcher des yeux. C'est la voix clair de Naruto qui le sortit de sa transe et des pensées perverses l'en peuplant.

« Je ne souhaite pas vous manquer de respect, mais je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant ce que vous penser de mon cousin. Ne me pensez pas ingrat ou incapable de prendre la mesure du sauvetage dont vous êtes l'auteur. Je vous dois la vie et je ne l'oublierais pas, d'ailleurs je vous en remercie du fond du cœur. Vous avez agi de façon héroïque et ce envers un parfait étranger-

_ Un parfait étranger ? Releva Sasuke.

_ Eh bien… euh oui. Je ne penses pas que nous soyons jamais vu.

_ Regarde-moi bien. En es tu sûr ? Ne m'as-tu jamais vu avant aujourd'hui ? »

Un intense silence s'instaura. Mêlant incompréhension et étonnement pour Naruto et attente fébrile et… colère pour Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se souvenir se répétait inlassablement Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas juste… avoir oublié. Ce jour là était si spécial. Si important ! Si essentiel ! Il ne pouvait pas, ne pas se souvenir ! Il _devait_ se rappeler. C'était obligé. Cette journée était resté dans l'esprit du brun comme l'un des jours les plus important de sa vie. Le jour où il avait pris une résolution qui avait changé sa vie et cela à jamais. Le jour si particulier où noyé sous la pluie, il avait plongé dans un ciel d'été et caressé des blés ondulant sous le vent.

Ce parapluie jaune était pour lui resté un point d'encrage, un signe du destin. Un point de couleur dans la grisaille de ce monde éteins et si malsain. Il l'avait toujours d'ailleurs, dans le placard de sa chambre soigneusement emballé dans un petit coffret en bois. Naruto ne pouvait pas ne pas se souvenir.

Tout ses espoirs se brisèrent à la réponse que lui donna le blond.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas. Devrais je me souvenir de vous ? »

Sasuke serra les dents et décida que puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il ne le lui raconterait pas. Peu importe comment cela pourrait sembler puéril. Le faire, serait consumer les reste de ce qui avait été pour lui un moment essentiel, déterminant et par-dessus tout merveilleux. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, faisant reculé Naruto. Son rictus s'accrut en voyant qu'il lui faisait peur.

Tous ses projets s'écroulaient maintenant. _Il ne se souvenait pas._ Il avait souvent réfléchis à ce qu'ils se diraient, s'ils se retrouvaient face à face un jour, et ils en étaient bien loin. _Il ne se souvenait pas. _Bien sûr, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il le reverrait dans de telle circonstance. Sa surprise quand il l'avait vu ainsi attaché et dévoilé à tous ces porcs immondes qui composaient la soi-disant élite du Japon. _Il ne se souvenait pas. _Mais sa joie de se dire que peut être en devenant son sauveur que les choses évolueraient plus rapidement entre eux. _Il ne se souvenait pas._ Seigneur, il ne savait même pas si le garçon était gay, malgré cette apparence frêle et délicate. Et maintenant cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance… _Il ne se souvenait pas._ Il aurait dû savoir que l'espoir était un faiblesse. Que se fonder sur des chimères pour avancer ne lui apporterait que de la douleur. _Il ne se souvenait pas. _N'avait il donc rien retenu du passé ? Son père…. Son frère… pourquoi lui fallait-il toujours quelqu'un pour espérer ? _Il ne se souvenait pas._ Quelqu'un pour lui montrer à quel point ce monde était cruel envers les idiots se laissant aller au rêve… _Il ne se souvenait pas._

Naruto serait sa dernière erreur.

« Ainsi tu crois juste pouvoir te lever et partir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix assez légère, presque badine.

_ Que… je…

_ Tu oublis une chose… _je t'ai acheté_. »

Naruto frissonna violemment à ces mots si détachés, mais qui semblaient pourtant, sceller son destin de façon définitive. Sasuke se tourna, offrant pendant quelque seconde à sa vue son dos large et puissant, que même l'étoffe couteuse qu'il portait ne parvenait pas à entièrement dissimulé. Travailler dans un bureau n'avait pas du être l'occupation première de cet homme, c'était un fait évident. Le brun s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment avec une grâce qui devait lui être inné. Croisant ses longues jambes musclées d'un mouvement souple, il prit sur le chevet un paquet de cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet d'argent. Utilisant un pour allumé l'autre, il expira longuement des volutes de fumé.

« Je n'ai jamais même sous entendu t'avoir sauvé. J'ai même été très clair en te disant dès le début t'avoir acheté.

_ Mais… je suis une personne ! On achète pas les gens enfin !

_ Bien sûr que si. La preuve en est, que je l'ai fait.

_ Vous- »

D'une main levé, Sasuke l'interrompit. Elle était pâle, large mais les doigts en étaient longs et fins. Puissance et délicatesse allié en un seul membre.

« Tu dois bien comprendre que je suis un homme d'affaire. J'investis tout les jours des sommes mirobolantes. Des sommes telles, qu'il te faudrait pour la plupart travailler toute une vie pour les réunir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de gaspiller de l'argent. De le jeter par les fenêtres. Et en te laissant partir… c'est-ce que je ferais. »

Naruto déglutit, comprenant vraiment à quel genre d'homme il avait à faire.

« Je comprends. Je pourrais sans doute vous rembourser, si…

_ Vraiment ? Et avec quoi ? Il me semblait que tu avais perdu toutes tes économies pas plus tard que la nuit dernière ?

_ Je… »

Sa respiration se fit plus courte en se rendant compte de sa situation actuelle. Il était face à un membre de la pègre qui lui réclamait une somme conséquente, alors qu'il n'avait pas un sou en poche. Il était orphelin, et avec ses multiples emplois n'avait jamais eu le temps de se faire de véritables amis, auxquels demander un tel service. La panique montait en lui, il la repoussa de toute ses forces sentant que cela n'aiderait pas de la laisser prendre le contrôle.

« Je pourrais travailler et vous rembourser ainsi. Il me faudrait juste du temps. »

Un éclat de rire sans joie lui répondit.

« Sais tu que cette dernière phrase que tu viens de prononcer était la préférée de ton cousin ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas, serrant fortement son pantalon dans une main, et sa chemise trop grande de l'autre. Sasuke se leva et s'avança vers lui semblant glisser sur le sol, ondulant tel un serpent, la cigarette entre ses lèvres légèrement pincées. Naruto se sentit plus que jamais vulnérable et fragile face à lui. Un regard si prédateur n'annonçait rien de bon. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le petit blond recula alors que le brun s'avançait, pas après pas, jusqu'à heurter le mur. Sasuke se pencha et appuya son bras juste au dessus de la tête du plus petit, baissant son visage jusqu'à être en face du sien.

« Travailler, hein ? Dit il en ôtant sa cigarette de sa bouche.

_ Ou-oui. »

Le brun eut un rictus, qui affola de nouveau Naruto.

« Sais-tu combien je t'ai payé ?

_ N-non. »

Sasuke se pencha à son oreille, se mettant à chuchoter.

« Tu es sur le marché un véritable joyau, Naruto. Et les joyaux ne sont jamais donné, tu comprends ? »

Il se redressa, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les perles azures. La cigarette fut porté à ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement dévoilant un langue rosée, qui vint les humidifier avant qu'elles n'emprisonnent le bâton de mort. Naruto ne se rendait pas compte que ses yeux avait délaisser ceux de son vis-à-vis pour contempler ce spectacle mêlant candeur et à une certaine forme d'avidité. Mais Sasuke s'en rendit compte et en retint un sourire. Il reporta sa main à la cigarette l'ôtant avec une lenteur calculé, avant de soufflé la fumée sur le visage resté poupin.

Naruto toussa puis fronça les sourcils, lui lançant un regard mauvais. Guère impressionnant, avec ses yeux gorgé de larme dû à la toux. Sasuke se redressa et recula d'un pas, voulant profiter de l'effet de son annonce sur le blond, qui devenait visiblement de plus en plus nerveux, à chaque seconde passé en silence.

« Je t'ai payé cinquante million de yen. »

Il vit très clairement les yeux et la bouche du blond s'arrondirent, avant que son visage ne se décompose. Sans doute prenait-il conscience de la somme, ainsi que du temps et du travail qu'il lui faudrait pour la réunir.

Mais Sasuke était encore loin de la réalité.

Naruto pensait bien au temps et au travail que rembourser une telle somme représentait, mais il pensait aussi à ses économies, volatilisé ainsi qu'à son rêve d'entrer à l'université. Ce dernier ne se réaliserait jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait devenir professeur comme il l'avait tant désiré, éveillant les jeunes esprits à la vie. Réunir la somme que lui demandait cet homme lui prendrait des années, et il lui faudrait ensuite recommencé à économiser pour entrer à l'Université -chose qu'il avait déjà faite ces deux dernières années.

Cela avait été un travail éreintant, accablant. Il travaillait dès cinq heure du matin comme aide dans une petite pâtisserie, durant la journée, comme serveur dans une petit bar à nouille et certains soirs comme homme de ménage dans de grandes entreprises. Même le week-end, il donnait des cours de soutien aux jeunes du quartier, emploi pas très bien rémunéré mais qui avait été son seul plaisir. Parfois, il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait en mourir et sa faim se faisait si forte son ventre hurlant la nuit, cependant il s'accrochait à son rêve sachant qu'au bout du chemin il serait là, accessible. Mais tout cela était balayé, réduit en fumée par quatre petits mots : _cinquante millions de yen_.

Mais là, il n'y aurait rien au bout du chemin mise à part la misère et l'obscurité d'une vie sans but. Son rêve envolé deviendrait tout à fait inaccessible. Il avait pourtant réussi à mettre, près de deux millions cinq cents milles yens de côté (environ vingt cinq mille euros). Assez pour payer l'année scolaire et vivre à l'aise avec un seul job, avec un peut être un peu d'argent de côté pour les coup durs. Il avait compté obtenir une bourse pour l'année suivante, ayant déjà eu certains contact avec les bonnes personnes. S'il réussissait à se payer sa première année, et qu'il démontrait par ses résultats, non seulement un bon niveau mais aussi de l'engouement…. En continuant à bosser et en agençant bien son budget, il aurait sans doute même pu se payer sa seconde année…Mais ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir. _Cinquante millions de yens_.

Quand Kiba l'avait appelé et fait part de son besoin urgent d'argent, il avait eut le cœur comprimé dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, il avait réuni tout son argent, les larmes aux bords des yeux de voir son rêve s'éloigner, se persuadant que ce n'était que partie remise. Après tout il n'avait qu'un seul et unique parent. Un seul et unique cousin. Un seul et unique frère. Alors il l'avait fait sans regret… du moins l'avait-il cru.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues, emportant ses derniers espoirs d'une autre vie, allant sans pitié s'écrasé sur le tapis épais et blanc couvrant le sol. Ses jambes tremblèrent et lentement il se laissa glisser au sol, retenant difficilement ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas totalement se laisser aller, ayant étonnement conscience de la présence et du regard du brun. Ce n'était pas par fierté mais bien par une étrange pudeur. Il ne se voyait pas infliger ce spectacle à l'homme, comme il ne se voyait pas se donner en spectacle devant qui que ce soit.

Sasuke l'observait le visage impassible alors qu'intérieurement un ouragan couvait. Culpabilité. Victoire. Colère. Doute. Joie malsaine. Tout cela se mélangeait dans son esprit sans qu'il ne le laisse paraitre. Il s'attendait à ce que Naruto soit horrifier de lui devoir une telle somme… mais à ce point ? Il réagissait comme s'il venait de lui signifier sa condamnation à mort. Et il n'en était même pas venu au point essentiel de l'affaire.

« Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Naruto.

_ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, répondit placidement Sasuke.

_ Alors… je… »

Naruto se sentait désorienté ne savait plus quoi faire où dire. Mais peu à peu les larmes se tarirent et il se repris. Il était pour ainsi dire, né orphelin ayant perdu sa mère à la naissance et son père un an plus tard. Il n'avait pas survécu jusqu'ici en se laissant aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps au premier coup dur. Bien sur ce coup dur ci surpassait largement tout ceux qu'il avait pu enduré, mais il y survivrait comme toujours.

Levant ses billes bleu encore humide vers Sasuke, il se redressa en prenant appuie sur le mur derrière lui. Quand il parla sa voix était encore tremblante, mais on y décelait aucune hésitation.

« Je vous promets que je vous rembourserais tout ce que je vous dois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tenter d'échapper à quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'habitude de travailler dur et je vous rembourserais jusqu'au dernier yen de ces millions.

_ Et où serait mon intérêt ?

_ Quoi ? Fit Naruto désorienté.

_ Je te l'ai dis, il me semble. Je suis un homme d'affaire, donc je ne fais jamais rien sans rien. Je t'ai acheté cinquante millions, si tu me rembourse ces millions cela ferait comme si je n'avais rien fais. Pire. J'y perdrais car cet argent que j'aurais pu investir, ne sera pas à ma disposition pendant un très long moment. Donc ta solution ne m'apporte rien et m'handicape même.

_ Euh… je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre… je n'ai aucune famille à qui demander de l'aide ou quoi que ce soit… je… »

Naruto balbutiait sentant la peur s'insuffler en lui, montant doucement mais surement. Son cœur s'emballait alors qu'il songeait à ce que l'homme lui avait dis plus tôt : _« Tu devrais sans doute le remercier de t'avoir vendu en un seul bloc plutôt qu'en morceaux… » _En morceaux… cela lui rapporterait bien plus d'argent. Il ne serait même pas obligé de le tuer. En vendant un de ses reins, de ses poumons et peut être même ses yeux… Il pouvait facilement doubler voir tripler la somme. Une panique sourde l'envahi à ces pensées.

« Calme toi. »

La voix grave semblait maintenant étonnement chaude. Naruto leva les yeux ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il les avait baissé. Il eut un mouvement de recul qui ne servit à rien en se rendant compte que le brun, était beaucoup trop proche. L'arrière de sa tête heurta le mur, le faisant grimacer, mais son expression refléta vite sa stupeur quand son menton fut pris dans l'étau froid d'une main pâle.

« Calme toi, répéta Sasuke. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire le moindre mal. »

Et il disait vrai. Malgré sa colère à son encontre, pour son manque évident de mémoire, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne le pourrait tout simplement pas. De sa main, il leva un peu plus le menton du blond offrant un peu plus le visage doux et rond à sa vue. Ses yeux si bleu, sa peau si douce et bronzé. Même ces marques étranges qui barrait ses joues, n'altéraient pas sa beauté et sa pureté. Tant de candeur, d'innocence et de douceur réuni dans ces deux perles d'azures… Il eut l'envie perverse de les ternir et presque simultanément, il eut envie de les protéger pour que jamais leur éclats ne s'altèrent.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres à l'air velouté. Si rouge… comment était ce possible pour un garçon d'avoir les lèvres naturellement si rouge ? Cela n'avait rien de masculin. Sans y penser, il y passa l'index ne se rendant pas compte de la peur que ce simple geste provoquait chez le blond. Mais en y réfléchissant avec sa finesse, sa petit taille, ses traits délicats, cette chevelure blonde caressant sa nuque, ces si grands yeux bleu… Naruto n'avait rien de très masculin. Était ce pour cela qu'il était attiré par lui alors que les hommes le laissaient si indifférent ?

Nombre d'entre eux qui avait tenté leur chance avec lui, s'étant vu rabroué très durement, Sasuke n'ayant jamais toléré ce genre d'énergumène. Comme tous les mâles Uchiwa, il avait une image très virile de ce que devait être un homme. Un vrai. Et accepter de se faire soumettre et de se faire enfoncer une queue dans le cul… Et même en étant au dessus… Caresser un autre homme, sucer sa… Sasuke eut un frisson de dégout. Pourtant toutes ces choses, il s'imaginaient bien les faire à Naruto. Alors peut être était ce dû à ce manque de masculinité ?

Mais Naruto manquait aussi de féminité. Car même s'il avait la finesse et la délicatesse, il n'en avait pas les courbes. Pas de cuisses galbées, de mollets légèrement musclés, de douce et forte poitrine pesant sur son torse, de hanches aux délicieuses formes arrondies prêtes à accueillir ses mains. Pas de délicieux parfum émanant de lui ou de ses cheveux, et ces derniers n'étaient pas d'une douceur étonnante démontrant le soin qui en était pris. Naruto sentait le pain de savon, et ce de la tête au pied. Pas de savon parfumé, gel douche, soin du visage ou de la peau, de crème couteuse odorant délicatement son corps aux endroits incongrus. Naruto n'avait décidément rien d'une des belles plantes qui avaient longtemps orné son bras. Et il en avait eu tant. Sasuke avait toujours eu un amour immodéré pour les fortes poitrines, ainsi que pour la diversité. Rousses, brunes ou blondes, type européen, asiatique ou même africain peu lui importait.

Naruto faussait tous ses concepts en ne faisant qu'exister. Cet être androgyne difficilement catégorisable. C'était plus que troublant. Il avait suffit d'un sourire et d'un parapluie jaune… Il avait eu tant de mal à réaliser ce qu'il voulait vraiment de ce garçon simplement croiser un jour de pluie. Cela l'avait torturer si longtemps. Ce désir de le revoir avait été si intense et si incompréhensible qu'il en avait fait des nuits blanches tournant et retournant dans son lit. Il lui avait fallut une aide extérieure pour comprendre et surtout s'avouer la vérité. Mais quand il l'avait fait son désir de le revoir n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

Pourtant il n'avait rien entrepris pour le retrouver… c'était donner trop de consistance à ce rêve pour essayer. Un échec aurait été par trop dur à vivre et cette recherche n'aurait pu que ce soldé par un échec. Il ne savait rien de lui. Ni son prénom, ni son nom, ni son âge. Il l'avait croisé dans une ruelle d'un quartier malfamé et rien ne disait qu'il y vivait ou y venait régulièrement… de plus cette rencontre datait de quatre ans. Peut être le garçon n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds, s'y étant juste égaré pour une raison quelconque. Alors plutôt que d'être déçu il n'avait rien fait, ce qui était assez contraire à son comportement habituel. Mais la c'était différent…

Et maintenant, ce garçon inconnu lui tombait dans les bras, sans qu'il ne l'ai chercher, comme un cadeaux divin. Aucune chance qu'il ne le laisse lui échapper. Il resserra inconsciemment ses doigts, tirant de Naruto un léger geignement de douleur qui le tira de ses pensées.

« Je sais exactement comment tu vas rembourser ta dette, dit il d'une voix suave.

_ Comment ? Demanda Naruto incertain. »

Sasuke se pencha vers lui et effleura doucement ses lèvres, avant de s'écarter pour observer les yeux écarquiller de stupeur du blond. Il eut un sourire, ou plutôt un rictus, l'air prédateur. Avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il reprit ses lèvres avec plus d'entrain, resserrant son étreinte sur sa victime qui se débattait. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que ce qu'il s'était imaginé quand il l'observait dans son sommeil. Douces et chaudes.

Naruto luttait alors que l'inconnu qu'il avait d'abord pris pour son sauveur, l'embrassait de force. Comment était ce possible ? Il était un homme ! Tout comme l'autre. Et ça ne l'empêchait pas d'agir ainsi. Ce n'était pas normal ou logique. Naruto avait la sensation d'être tombé dans un monde complètement fou, hors de la réalité. Peut être rêvait-il ? Si c'était cela, pitié que quelqu'un l'éveil de ce cauchemar. Une langue caressa ses lèvres lui faisant prendre conscience du caractère bien réel de l'agression qu'il subissait. Il mordit alors brutalement la lèvre inférieur du brun, qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

Il ne sut pas exactement comment, mais il se retrouva pendant quelques secondes au dessus du sol, avant que son dos ne rencontre brutalement le matelas. Se redressant rapidement, il vit le brun debout au pied du lit, semblant le dominé de toute sa taille un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de sa coupure à la lèvre.

« Que crois tu faire ?

_ Qu'est-ce que _je_ crois faire ? C'est vous qui perdez l'esprit ! Vous m'avez embrassez ! S'exclama Naruto, rouge de colère et de gêne. Et je ne connais même pas votre nom !

_ N'étais-tu pas prêt à travailler pour régler ta dette ? Rétorqua Sasuke.

_ Quoi ? Mais je ne vois aucun rapport en- »

Naruto se tut soudain, réalisant ce que lui disait l'autre. Non… C'était impossible… Il ne pouvait pas vouloir que… Il le regarda ébahi alors que l'autre se penchait, ramassant sa cigarette qui lui avait échapper quand il l'avait attraper, allant l'écraser dans un cendrier situé sur une console. Un nouveau rictus se dessina sur les lèvres pâles, alors qu'il se retournait, lui offrant un regard hautain, un rien narquois.

« Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. »

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 3

_**Naruto UA/ Okane ga nai  
><strong>_

_**Genre :** Romance_

_**Rating : **M pour langage et scènes explicites**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et l'histoire est librement inspiré de Okane ga nai.**  
><strong>_

_**_**Résumé**_****_** : **_****_Sasuke est jeté à la rue par son père, et croise la route de Naruto. Il fera tout pour que ce dernier soit à lui et uniquement à lui. (Inspiré de Okane ga nai)_**_

_**_RAR :  
><em>**_

_**_Red Apple :_**_Contente que ça te plaise. Une hémorragie nasale ? OMG ! Après on dira que c'est de ma faute si on te retrouve dans une marre de sang XD__Merci pour ta review.__

_**_Tanuki-chan : _**_Moi aussi je n'imagine pas Sasuke aussi imposant que Kanou ! ___Je le vois dans des proportion plus normal. Un mètre quatre vingt et quatre-vingt dix kilos. On oublie la grande perche musclé de près de deux mètre hein ? XD Je suis contente que mon style te plaise, et je salue la remarque sur l'orthographe auquel je porte bcp d'attention mm si je bosse sans bêta. Alors merci.___

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Voila un chapitre posté exceptionnellement rapidement surtt en sachant que j'ai posté sur "Possession" aussi. Mais c'est le jour de l'an alors je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2012 ! Quelle vous soit fertile en toute chose et vous apporte la joie... bon j'arrrête mon baratin. Bonne année, et plein de Yaoi !<em>**_

_**_Bonne lecture !_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Alerte !\ Contient une scène de rapport sexuel non-consentit entre hommes. _**_Je l'ai fait dans le genre ultra-soft mais je préfère avertir, passé votre chemin si vous ne voulez pas lire ce genre de chose._**_  
><em>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Money - Chapitre 3<strong>_

_**Dure réalité**_

* * *

><p>Pourquoi sentait-il comme si son cœur allait d'un instant à l'autre exploser ? À chaque parole, cet homme -Sasuke Uchiwa, ne cessait de le surprendre et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Naruto avait l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir. De vomir ce monde infect, cet argent immonde qui le faisait tourner, et ces gens sans cœur qui le vénérait. Cet homme ne pouvait pas lui demander ça… il en mourrait. Un tremblement le pris alors qu'il observait toujours son vis-à-vis avec une crainte toute apparente, il se redressa un peu jusqu'à s'asseoir le dos contre le montant du lit.<p>

« Je ne ferais pas ça, dit-il d'une voix faible.

_ Bien sûr que si. Ne disais tu pas être homme à payer ses dettes.

_ Je pourrais les payer si vous me laissez le temps.

_ Je suis tout prêt à te le donner, pendant que tu travailleras.

_ Mais je suis un homme ! Nous ne pouvons pas… Vous ne pouvez pas !

Un haussement de sourcil amusé lui répondit, et Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise. Bien sur qu'il savait que certains hommes préféraient… rester entre eux pour ce genre de chose. Mais lui non ! Enfin… il en était presque sûr n'ayant jamais non plus été intéressé par le sexe opposé. Mais avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Pour lui, il était normal d'être un homme et d'aller avec une femme. Cet Uchiwa ne pouvait pas le forcer.

« Je refuse.

_ Crois tu avoir le choix ? Dois je te rappeler : Cinquante millions de yens ? Pour cette somme tu ne sera pas vendu comme une vulgaire putain après être passé sous un gros et immonde politicien. Savais-tu qu'ils ont souvent des tendances très perverses ? Des fantasmes de domination parfois très violents. L'élite de la nation, laissez moi rire, fit l'Uchiwa amère.

_ Où est la différence si je deviens _votre_ putain ? »

Naruto ferma les yeux, ayant vu la main se lever et attendit la gifle qu'il devinait violente. Il avait été trop loin apparemment. Ce n'était pas la peine d'esquisser un geste pour s'échapper ou se défendre. C'eut été ridicule. Quelle chance avait-il face à un homme de cette taille, de ce poids et fait tout en muscle ? Aucune. Mais sa surprise fut grande quand rien en vint. Ouvrant les yeux lentement, il vit que l'Uchiwa le surplombait toujours, mais ne semblait plus prêt à le frapper, malgré la flamme de colère encore présente dans ses yeux. Dans ces yeux où autre chose brillait d'une lumière plus forte. Un quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

« La différence, dit-il avec lenteur est que je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

Naruto en fut souffler pendant quelques secondes, totalement convaincu que l'homme lui disait la vérité. En lui quelque chose se serrait, ayant envie de croire qu'il disait vraiment vrai. Qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Peut être même qu'il le protégerait ? Il y avait si longtemps qu'il était seul. Qu'il devait se débrouiller seul. Qu'il devait vivre et avancer seul. L'Uchiwa avait en cet instant l'air de quelqu'un de sur et de fort. Il avait l'air d'une personne sur laquelle on peut compter et qui résisterait sans broncher aux tourments que la vie mettrait sur sa route. Mais bien vite, il repris contact avec la réalité. Cet homme était un yakuza. Il avait l'habitude de mentir, et puis il était en train de parler de son viol ! Il lui _ferait _du mal quoi qu'il en dise. Peut être pas physiquement mais sur bien d'autre plan. Parce qu'il n'était absolument pas consentant.

« Vous mentez, souffla-t-il. »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire alors même qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Cette petite discussion commençait doucement, mais surement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Se voir refouler à chaque fois qu'il lui tendait la main était étonnement agaçant, insultant… énervant. Son sourire se fit plus carnassier.

« Que je mente où pas, ne fais pas beaucoup de différence. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de porte de sortie. Celle-ci est la seule que je t'offre. Ou alors préfèrerais tu vendre tes organes au plus offrant ? »

Naruto pâli a ces mots, mais plus encore aux suivants.

« Ou après tout, peut être devrais je rechercher cet infâme bâtard que tu nomme ton cousin ? Entier, il ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais en morceaux, je suis sûre qu'il rembourserait ses dettes et les tiennes. »

Kiba… Il était sûr que la colère et la haine mise dans la voix de l'Uchiwa n'étaient pas feintes. L'homme détestait et méprisait vraiment son cousin de tout son cœur, et Naruto ne doutait pas que s'il venait à tomber entre ses mains, il lui ferait du mal. Son devoir était de protéger Kiba, comme ce dernier l'avait fait quand ils étaient petits. Il avait été là, à chaque insulte, à chaque coup, à chaque brimade injuste. Lui Naruto, l'enfant maudis aux yeux trop bleu, aux cheveux trop blond, au corps trop frêle et la peau trop hâlé, avait eu un soutien, un ami, un frère. Il se devait de lui rendre la pareille.

Peu importe ce que l'Uchiwa lui avait raconté. Tout cela n'était que des mensonges. Jamais Kiba ne lui aurait fait une telle chose. Le lien qu'ils partageaient, représentait beaucoup pour eux. Un lien familiale, fortifié par l'amitié. Il ignorait pourquoi l'homme avait voulu lui faire croire pareille chose, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Lui n'oublierait pas à qui allait son amour et son dévouement

Sa voix s'éleva faible mais résolu.

« Si j'accepte… est-ce que vous effacerez la dette de Kiba ? »

Sasuke serra les dents, mécontent que ce fameux cousin entre encore en ligne de compte. Mais il ravala son amertume, car dans ce cas précis cela l'aidait à accomplir ses desseins. Il se jura que plus tard, il retrouverait cet enfant de salaud et lui règlerait son compte. Son importance aux yeux du petit blond était trop grande, alors même que Kiba était prêt à le trahir au moindre souci. Cet homme était indigne du cadeau qui lui était fait. Cette confiance et cet amour inconditionnel, il ne les méritait pas. Sasuke se dit que sans doute lui non plus, mais jamais il ne se serait abaisser à trahir un tel ange. Même lui avait ses limites.

« Je ne l'effacerais pas… je l'ajouterais à la tienne. »

Le blond leva de grands yeux effarés vers lui, mais il n'en démordit point. Finalement, les yeux se baissèrent. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas faire _ça_, mais de toute évidence il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Finir en morceaux n'était jamais entré dans ses projets, de plus une possibilité d'aider son cousin se présentait. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devait le faire, et en plus il paierait les dettes de Kiba, le soulageant un peu de son fardeau.

Pourquoi Kiba avait-il emprunté une grosse somme d'argent à cet homme ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. De toutes les façons, il était sûr que la raison avancé par l'Uchiwa n'était que mensonge. Sans doute une bonne raison se cachait derrière tout cela, ou alors on avait encore escroqué le pauvre homme et il n'avait pas eu le choix. Comme lui à présent…

Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau encore plus faiblement.

« Je suppose, que c'est assez équitable. »

Sasuke sut à cet instant qu'il avait gagné. Naruto était à lui. Il continua de parler pour la forme souhaitant que tout soit absolument clair. Les yeux bleu s'écarquillèrent à nouveau sous les chiffres qu'il annonça.

« La dette de Kiba se monte à quatre millions six cents milles yens. Cela te fera au total cinquante-quatre millions six cents milles yens à payer. Es-tu d'accord ?

_ Oui, souffla Naruto encore engourdi par les montants.

_ Bien. »

D'un geste sûr Sasuke commença à déboutonné son veston, alertant le blond.

« Que faites vous ?

_ Il me semble que c'est évident. Je me mets à l'aise. »

Naruto ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il enlevait le vêtement et le jetait sur le fauteuil où il était assis précédemment. Le cœur battant douloureusement, il fixa ses mains, alors qu'elles desserraient sa cravate, la laissant sans plus de façon, glisser au sol. Un rougissement se propagea sur ses joues alors qu'elles dérivaient à la ceinture du pantalon pour en sortir la chemise. Pour finir, l'une d'elle remonta et déboutonna quelques boutons du haut, dévoilant un peu plus la gorge et la clavicule du brun.

Ainsi l'Uchiwa semblait être plus lui-même. Sans l'air austère que lui conférait le costume, il avait l'air plus accessible, plus humain, mais non moins dangereux. Il était beau et représentait aux yeux de Naruto tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être malgré toutes les prières prononcées dans son enfance : l'archétype même du japonais. Avec sa peau pale, ses cheveux si sombre qu'ils en semblaient bleu, ses prunelles obsidiennes noires des plus pures, il avait tout d'un noble samouraï des temps anciens. Pas comme lui… le _gaijin_.

Le brun s'avança, le coupant dans ses pensées sombre et tendit la main vers lui, lui donnant envie de reculé. De fuir au loin. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas et laissa la grande main pâle se poser en douceur sur sa joue, la cajolant, la caressant du pouce. Et Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cette douceur semblable à de la tendresse que lui donnait l'Uchiwa si soudainement, le désarçonnait. Levant les yeux pour rencontré les orbes noirs, il l'y rencontra encore, cette lueur vacillante dans ses yeux. Faiblement présente, mais bel et bien là, lui assurant qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal. Une autre main se posa sur sa joue libre, créant un contraste en encadrant son visage doré, par une peau étonnement blanche.

Sasuke posa un genoux sur le lit, se penchant vers lui. Il vit dans les yeux bleu de l'interrogation, de la peur, et une sorte d'admiration difficilement réprimé. Il retint un sourire. Il se savait beau. Beaucoup de personne lui en avait fait la remarque, avec plus ou moins d'honnêteté et plus ou moins de jalousie. Et toujours dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, que ce soit de l'argent, son attention, son corps et plus rarement son cœur. Mais dans les yeux de Naruto cela avait une signification différente. Cela lui procurait un plaisir mille fois plus intense que les vulgaires flatteries qu'il avait jusque là reçu.

Parce que Naruto ne le lui disait pas, mais le pensait étonnement fort.

Il se pencha encore, fermant à demi les paupières et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Il vit très clairement Naruto suivre ce léger mouvement, puis le regarder à nouveau avec cet étonnant mélange. Mais il ne se posa plus de question, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, ses pouces caressant toujours les joues rebondies. Elles lui semblaient encore mieux qu'avant : douce, chaude, légèrement bombé, humide sous sa langue…

Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se cajolaient. Avec timidité pour Naruto qui ne participait pas vraiment, et langueur pour Sasuke. Le baiser était doux, lent… frustrant. Sasuke s'obligeait à ne pas aller trop vite, pour ne pas plus encore effrayé le blond. Cette première fois entre eux, portait déjà le gout de l'obligation, du chantage… il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit un peu plus souillé par la peur et la douleur. Et puis surtout, il voulait que Naruto éprouve du plaisir à ce qui allait bientôt arriver.

Difficilement, Naruto réussit à se détendre, ne restant pas aussi rigide qu'au début. Se joignant un peu plus à l'échange. Mais quand la langue de Sasuke glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure, il eut un brusque sursaut et tenta de le repousser. Sasuke resserra sa prise pour l'empêcher de fuir, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour lui enlever toute échappatoire. Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit l'échange observant la face rougie du blond, ses lèvres entrouvertes où passait un souffle haché. Profitant de cette respiration, Sasuke glissa son doigt entre ses lèvres lui ouvrant un peu plus la bouche et l'embrassa à nouveau, introduisant sa langue rapidement dans l'antre humide.

Naruto eut un nouveau hoquet de stupeur en sentant sa langue dans sa bouche, appuyant désespérément ses petites mains sur ses larges épaules. Sasuke découvrait déjà sa bouche, glissant sur les dents, caressant le palais et jouant avec son homologue nettement plus réfractaire à cette danse. Le blond émit un son entre le gémissement et le miaulement quand leur langue se touchèrent vraiment. Un son excitant, affolant, qui força Sasuke à rompre le contact sous peine de perte de contrôle.

Il se recula, les yeux toujours fixé sur son visage. Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés, marquant sa stupeur face à l'intensité de l'échange. Et aux sensations qu'il y avait éprouvé. Il n'était pas sensé éprouvé quoique ce soit aux attouchements de cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait se sentir révulsé, dégouté, écœuré par ce qu'on lui faisait. Alors pourquoi de nouveaux gémissements venaient-ils de passer ses lèvres, alors que l'Uchiwa gouttait doucement la peau de cou, semant des baisers, des morsures ou des suçons selon son envie ? Cette bouche chaude, cette langue humide qui laissait derrière elle des sillons brûlant.

Sa pomme d'Adam fut lécher et sa clavicule mordillée, le faisant se crisper. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà ses bras s'étaient levé sans son accord accrochant d'abord les épaules, puis la nuque de son agresseur. S'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée alors qu'il se sentait se noyer. Finalement, ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux brun, d'abord dans un effort pour repousser l'Uchiwa. Ensuite dans un effort pour rester ancré dans cette réalité malgré la rancœur qu'elle lui insufflait et les sensations étranges, dérangeantes qui l'accompagnaient.

Sasuke écoutait tous ces sons délicieux qui lui parvenaient à l'oreille, provoquant des frissons le long de son échine. Ciel, ils n'en étaient qu'au début des préliminaires et il se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Naruto semblait étonnement sensible à tout contact et Sasuke se demanda si c'était dû aux résidus de drogue présent dans son organisme, ou si c'était parce qu'il était encore vierge et n'avait donc pas l'habitude d'être touché ainsi. Ce que le maitre de cérémonie avait annoncé à la salle de vente, lui revenait à l'esprit : _vierge devant comme derrière_. Paroles étonnement vulgaires, mais ô combien plaisante pour lui. Savoir qu'il serait son premier, non seulement le premier homme mais simplement le premier. Celui qui lui ferait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Celui qui le premier le verrait jouir. Le ferait jouir.

Ces idées mettaient le trouble dans son esprit et surchauffait son sang. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il allongeait Naruto, et redessinant sa mâchoire de la langue remonta doucement à ses lèvres. Ce baiser là, fut nettement plus intense, plus dur. Plus exigeant. Sasuke y fit passé toutes ses envies, son désir, sa frustration, pressant son corps contre celui du blond. Naruto ne pouvant que subir ce qui ressemblait à une attaque, le corps contre le sien ne dissimulant pas l'état d'excitation du brun. La veste du pyjama fut brutalement enlevé, presque arraché.

Naruto sortit aussitôt de la torpeur sensuelle dans laquelle il était plongé et tenta de se débattre. Il fut repoussé et rencontra un peu trop durement le matelas, et déjà le poids d'un autre corps se faisait sentir sur le sien, l'écrasant légèrement. Les caresses se firent plus audacieuse, les mains plus baladeuses. La peau sensible de sa gorge fut à nouveau titillé alors que Sasuke maintenait ses mains plaqué au matelas de chaque côté de sa tête, ses doigts empoignant un peu trop durement les poignets délicats.

Sa bouche descendit encore explorant son torse, s'arrêtant sur les adorable monticule de chair rosé se dressant sur sa route. Il les mordilla, les suçota sentant Naruto se perdre sous lui, gémissant haletant. Relâchant ses poignets, il descendit encore entrainant le pantalon trop large à suivre le même chemin que lui, libérant une verge tendu alors qu'il mordait la peau sensible sous le nombril. Naruto eut un nouveau sursaut, mais ses forces déjà faible au départ comparé à la masse musculaire de Sasuke, semblait totalement épuisé. Son souffle erratique, ses joues rougies, ses yeux brumeux, il n'en semblait plus que délectable aux yeux de Sasuke qui s'était relevé pour l'observer.

Il se redressa un peu plus et envoya prestement sa chemise au loin avant de faire de même avec son pantalon et ses sous vêtement. Naruto qui l'avait observé faire avait été gêné par la chemise ôté, avant de commencé à prendre peur en voyant le pantalon prendre le même chemin, était maintenant littéralementeffrayé en voyant Sasuke totalement nu devant lui. La beauté de l'être lui faisant face ne le touchait absolument pas. Seul le membre impudemment dressé devant lui, captait son attention : bien trop imposant.

Sans prendre garde à sa propre nudité, il tenta de quitter le lit, mais fut une fois de plus maitrisé sans difficulté. Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux sombres, le terrifia encore plus. La petite lueur de douceur et de tendresse qui y brillait jusqu'ici avait totalement disparut. Un amusement assez pervers les y avait remplacé. Une froideur et une dureté semblaient dresser une barrière entre eux, alors qu'un regard prédateur lui était lancé. Les traits tordus en une mimique moqueuse qui ne cachait pourtant pas son désire, Sasuke lui faisait peur.

Et pour cause, ce dernier avait perdu les derniers remparts de son contrôle. Il voulait tout. Tout de suite. Et les vaine résistance de Naruto ne faisait qu'exciter son instinct de chasseur. Son envie. D'un mouvement brutale il lui écarta les cuisses, et il lui fallut réunir toute les parcelles de maitrise qu'il possédait pour s'empêcher de juste le pénétrer durement. Une main plaqué sur son estomac et l'autre dans un tiroir, il chercha ce qui lui manquait pour enfin exaucer son souhait. Le lubrifiant enfin en main, il s'en versa sur les doigts et c'est un peu durement qu'il introduit une première phalange dans l'intimité du blond.

« Ah ! Arrêtez ! »

Le cri n'arriva pas à percé le voile brumeux étendu sur l'esprit de Sasuke. Ce dernier se contenta de recommencer ses caresses tenant d'une main le sexe presque amorphe de Naruto, tentant de lui redonné de la vigueur. Sa langue reparti à l'assaut de son torse recommençant à dessiner des arabesques, ou titillant ses tétons. Malgré la peur, Naruto senti à nouveau son corps réagir, et même une certaine forme de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses gémissements reprirent sans qu'il ne puisse les maitriser, alors que deux doigts entièrement enfoncés en lui allaient et venait traçant un chemin pour autre chose, heurtant un point en lui qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Sasuke n'y teint plus, le désir lui brulant les veines, le sang battant à ses tempes. Il se sentait emporté par ses envies, son sexe durci à l'extrême, douloureux maintenant. Malgré la préparation trop sommaire, il écarta un peu plus les genoux de son ange et plaça un coussin sous ses hanches pour le surélevé. C'est d'un coup de rein puissant, presque violent qu'il le pénétra.

_**SasuNaru**_

Assis au bord du lit la tête entre les mains, Sasuke toujours aussi nu, se demanda s'il était un monstre. Était-il si semblable à son père ? N'avait-il donc aucune fierté ? Il tourna les yeux vers la frêle silhouette enroulé dans les draps. Sur les joues bronzé on percevait encore les sillons creusé par les larmes qu'il avait versé en abondance. Sasuke ne savait pas s'il s'était endormi d'avoir trop pleuré ou s'il s'était évanoui face à la douleur. Douleur physique ou mentale ? Il n'en savait rien et cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. D'un mouvement rapide, il découvrit le corps dénudé. Une trace écarlate s'étendait sur les draps.

Du sang.

Le démon qu'il était avait blessé l'ange.

Il l'avait pénétré tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas près, incapable de se contrôler, de se dominer. Et il l'avait blessé. Le pire était qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, trop prit par les sensations incroyables, que lui causait ce fourreau de chair palpitant et hardant. Ce n'est qu'après avoir joui égoïstement qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. La honte et l'inquiétude l'avait submergé. Il avait levé les yeux vers le visage de Naruto espérant y voir l'expression de ses sentiments actuels, mais l'avait trouvé sans connaissance.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Peut être commencé par le plus logique : soigner Naruto. Il se leva d'un pas vacillant et rejoignit la salle de bain. Dans la pharmacie il dénicha une trousse de soins de secours, et dans un placard sous le lavabo, une petite bassine qu'il rempli d'eau chaude. En sortant, il récupéra un petit gant de toilette. Retournant dans la chambre, il déposa son attirail afin d'installer Naruto le plus délicatement que possible sur le ventre. Ainsi, il put commencer la toilette du blond, enlevant les trainées de sperme sur les cuisse avant de s'appliquer avec délicatesse sur l'orifice violenté.

Il agissait tout en se fustigeant mentalement pour son comportement. Il n'avait même pas utilisé de préservatif, était-il donc si idiot ? C'était un soin particulier qu'il prenait habituellement avec tous ses partenaires, renonçant même à l'acte s'il avait un doute sur l'état de la protection. Et là bêtement… il s'était comporté comme un animal.

Non pas qu'il ai un doute sur sa propre santé ou celle de Naruto… et puis ce dernier était vierge… quoi que ce dernier pourrait bien être infecté par quelque chose de non sexuelle… il y avait aussi quelques mst qui pouvait être transmise par d'autre moyen que le sexe justement… et puis il y avait toute sorte de chose qui trainait de nos jours. Mais pire, lui-même était en contact avec des gens peu recommandable… il était celui qui avait le plus de chance d'infecter Naruto avec une quelconque maladie… à quand remontait son dernier bilan ? Huit ? Neuf mois ? Jamais il ne se pardonnerait s'il avait quelque chose à cause de lui.

Sasuke ferma fortement les yeux, réprimant la nausée que lui conférait son acte. Au bout d'une minute, il repris les ablutions avec toujours autant de douceur, continuant de s'insulter mentalement. Une fois terminé, il chercha un quelconque remède dans la trousse. La blessure étant interne, il lui fallait trouver quelque chose d'efficace qui pouvait être mis à cet endroit. Un tube de pommade antiseptique lui sembla être la meilleure solution et il s'en badigeonna les doigts avant de l'appliquer le mieux qu'il put. Après une rapide hésitation, il passa le haut du pyjama à Naruto, puis lui remis les couvertures.

Rangeant avec soin tout ce qu'il avait utilisé, il dénicha un pantalon de toile simple, un sous pull noir ainsi qu'un pull en flanelle gris dans son placard. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne sorte de la douche brulante qu'il s'était décidé à prendre, tentant vainement de se laver de la souillure de son acte. Il se rendit dans le salon d'un pas lourd. La pièce aussi sombre que sa chambre était clair, avait sur ses murs un étrange papier peint marron aux motifs géométriques noirs. Les couples de canapés et de fauteuils étaient fait d'un cuir noir à l'aspect hostile mais étonnement confortable. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait décoré cette pièce mais Juugo, comme Suigetsu s'était occupé de sa chambre Et cela lui allait parfaitement bien.

Son salon était comme une antichambre où il laissait tous ses soucis dans les ténèbres, et sa chambre… sa chambre était son havre de paix.

Mais voilà que maintenant, il l'a fuyait préférant perdre son regard au travers de la grande baie vitré qui occupait tout un pan du mur de la pièce. Le bar de bois clair semblait l'invité à se servir, ce qu'il fit sans cérémonie. C'est épuisé qu'il s'effondra sur un des douillets fauteuils de son salon, un verre de Chivas à la main, la vision exceptionnelle que lui offrait Tokyo ne réussissant pas vraiment à occuper son esprit.

Que faire maintenant ? Il avait repoussé, tant qu'il le pouvait le moment de réfléchir à tout cela, mais il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Libéré Naruto de ses « engagements » dès son réveil et le renvoyer chez lui, était à coup sûr la solution la plus en accord avec sa conscience même si elle ne le satisfaisait pas. Mais il n'avait jamais beaucoup écouté cette dernière, les rares fois où elles s'étaient manifesté, alors pourquoi commencer ?

Sasuke voulait le garder.

À lui et rien qu'à lui.

Pour toujours.

Même si le blond venait à le détester, à le haïr, à le considérer comme la pire des vermines ayant jamais foulé le sol. Il le voulait tellement…L'enfermer dans une cage dont lui seul posséderait la clef. Être pour lui sa seul raison d'être, obstruer son esprit par sa présence, au point que penser à un autre lui soit impossible. Même si cette cage devenait tombeau, il était prêt à en devenir son compagnon.

Sasuke grogna se rendant compte de l'égoïsme et surtout de la folie de ses propos. Cette obsession qu'il avait pour le jeune blond était dévorante et mal saine. Il se sentait se perdre dans ce désir insatisfait. Que devait-il faire pour qu'il sorte de sa tête ? Il avait souhaité le revoir et il l'avait fait; il avait souhaiter connaitre son nom et plus rien ne lui était inconnu de lui ou presque; il avait souhaiter le posséder et c'était chose faite à son plus grand dégout. Que devait il faire par tous les démons de l'enfer ?

De rage, il lança son verre qui s'écrasa durement sur un mur, explosant en des milliers de petit cristaux qui scintillèrent sous les lumières artificielles de la ville, seul éclairage de la pièce plongé dans le noir. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarette. Il ne fumait pas souvent. Il le faisait même plutôt rarement, mais il en avait besoin. Pour se calmer, respirer, réfléchir. Son crâne semblait prêt à exploser.

Il s'alluma sa deuxième cigarette de la journée et souffla doucement. À nouveau avachi sur son fauteuil, il s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion avant de se relever et d'attraper son téléphone. Une rapide recherche dans le répertoire lui permit d'avoir le numéro qu'il lui fallait et c'est en avançant vers la baie vitrée qu'il le composa. Une sonnerie. Deux, puis trois. Et quatre. Au moment où il allait raccroché une voix pleine de vie lui répondit.

« Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Dei, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel face à cette annonce.

« C'est Sasuke, grinça-t-il.

_ Oh ! C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appel chez moi ! S'exclama l'autre.

_ Vu l'heure, c'est là que tu devais te trouver. J'ai besoin d'un service, Deidara.

_ Le grand beau et fort Sasuke aurait besoin d'un service ? Et moi, humble fille de joie serait celle qui t'aidera ?

_ Deidara, j'te conseil d'arrêter ton p'tit jeu, c'est clair ? Je ne suis pas un de tes clients qui aime que tu joues à la femme, vu ? Alors tu la ferme et t'écoute.

_ Bien, Uchiwa-san. Répondit-il froidement. »

Sasuke soupira et chercha à retrouver son calme. Il supportait assez bien les manière efféminé du jeune blond en temps normale, mais pas ce soir. Sa journée avait été bien assez longue comme ça.

« Je veux que tu envoie l'une de tes « filles » chez moi.

_ Chez toi ? Ce soir ? Fit la voix montant dans les aigu.

_ Pas ce soir. Demain matin. Tu passera avec elle à mon bureau et je lui remettrais la clef de mon appartement. Elle y passera la journée. Je la payerai au tarif habituel pour ça.

_ Si tu lui donne la clef c'est que tu n'y sera pas, non ? Demain tu bosse ?

_ Je n'y serais pas. J'ai chez moi quelqu'un que je voudrais qu'elle garde. Et… ce serait bien qu'elle ai quelque notion de premier secours ou autre. Tu vois… dans le genre… soins aux malades.

_ Tu veux me dire qu'elle jouera les garde malade pour la journée ? Et pour qui est-ce qu'elle fera ça ? Fit Deidara suspicieux. J'ai pas envie d'entrainer une de mes filles dans des histoires louches…

_ Ça n'a rien de louche. Elle devra garder un bonhomme pas bien méchant. Blessé en plus… pas dangereux pour un sou. Je t'expliquerais demain. Il… il faut qu'on parle, Deidara. »

Il y eut un moment de silence ou Deidara sembla réfléchir. Mais Sasuke demandait si rarement de l'aide. En plus son désir de lui parler semblait aussi être un appel à l'aide. Même si ses propos ne le laissaient pas bien deviner. Son ton, ses hésitations, marquaient une faiblesse que Deidara ne lui avait jamais vu. Aussi son hésitation ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Bien. J'ai la personne parfaite pour ça. Son père était médecin et sa mère infirmière. C'est lui qui s'occupe des autres quand il leur arrive des embrouilles. Je te le dis tout de suite : ne lui sert pas du mademoiselle. Il voit les chose comme toi et n'aime pas se départir de sa virilité… malgré son visage d'ange. Je passerais avec lui pour te le présenter et je resterais pour qu'on discute. Neuf heures ça t'irait ?

_ Huit serait mieux.

_ Ce sera chaud, j'te signale qu'on vit de nuit, nous, mon choux. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

_ Ok…. Merci souffla-t-il doucement. Au revoir, Dei.

_ Au revoir, Sasu-chan ! »

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, la tonalité se fit entendre au bout du fil. Il grommela contre les grandes folles ne sachant pas se tenir pendant quelques minutes, se sentant malgré tout soulagé par le gain de temps obtenu, ainsi que - et cela même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais- par la perspective discuter avec Deidara.

_À suivre…_


	5. Interlude

_**Naruto UA/ Okane ga nai  
><strong>_

_**Genre :** Romance_

_**Rating : **M pour langage et scènes explicites**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et l'histoire est librement inspiré de Okane ga nai.**  
><strong>_

_**_**Résumé**_****_** : **_****_Sasuke est jeté à la rue par son père, et croise la route de Naruto. Il fera tout pour que ce dernier soit à lui et uniquement à lui. (Inspiré de Okane ga nai)_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Red apple : <em>**_Et voila que je me sens toute coupable maintenant ! J'espère que tu as survécu, j'ai besoin de reveiw moi ! XD Ouais j'ai fini de faire mon égoïste. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Merci pour la review.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interlude :<strong>_

_**Deidara**_

* * *

><p>Deidara pénétra les locaux de la « Sharingan, Société de crédit » , d'un pas rapide. Pour une fois, il avait revêtu des vêtements seyant un peu plus à l'entrevue, délaissant ses kimonos aux couleurs exotiques. Il avait opté pour un jean très près du corps noire, avec un sous pull col roulé rouge avec par-dessus une veste de daim noir et une écharpe aussi rouge que le sous pull. Ses long cheveux blond, attaché en une haute queue de cheval, caressaient ses épaules et son dos. Son visage était pourtant orné d'un léger fond de teint pour cacher ses cernes dû à une nuit agité, un trait de noir sous les yeux, ainsi qu'un léger rouge à lèvre… parce que… eh bien il y avait des limites à son sens du sacrifice.<p>

Ce n'était pas tant pour Sasuke que son genre de vêtement ultra féminin agaçait au plus point -d'ailleurs il s'amusait à mettre les plus affriolant en présence du brun sachant à quel point il enrageait à cela- que pour faire preuve d'une certaine discrétion. Il était curieux de ce que Sasuke avait à lui dire. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant, et c'était la deuxième fois en près de dix ans que Sasuke lui montrait une faiblesse. Enfin, il fallait dire que la première fois il n'avait fait que deviner une brèche par laquelle il s'était engouffré rapidement. Et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait stupéfié.

Cette première brèche s'était révélé, il y a trois ans maintenant. À cette époque, il avait eu besoin d'aide et Sasuke avait été là. En échange, il était devenu le gardien d'un secret. Sans doute le plus important et le plus précieux aux yeux du plus jeune des Uchiwa. Un secret au parfum de cannelle et aux couleurs d'été. Cela le rendait en quelque part assez spécial, et il le savait. Cela lui était arrivé d'en jouer avec lui, mais pas trop. Sasuke avait des limites, qui pouvaient rapidement être franchies, si on y prenait pas garde, tant elles étaient proches.

Mais jamais il ne viendrait à Deidara l'idée de le trahir d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, il lui devait tellement. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il s'étaient rencontré.

À cette époque, il n'y avait pas longtemps que Sasori l'avait pris avec lui. Sasori… parfois encore, il se demandait ce qui avait prit au rouquin de s'encombrer avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il lui avait posé la question une fois, et il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas la moindre foutu idée, et qu'il n'en avait sérieusement rien à branler tant qu'il restait à ses côtés. Ça l'avait fait sourire comme ces idiotes énamourés qu'il prenait tant plaisir à mépriser d'habitude.

Deidara se souvenait qu'il était vraiment une plaie. Un gamin à problème. Jamais content ou satisfait. Il ne faisait que jouer la comédie pour ne pas montrer à quel point les attention de Sasori le touchait. Le troublait. Le déstabilisait. Avec son père, ça avait toujours été très hostile, celui-ci ayant la main légère que ce soit avec l'alcool ou les bonnes leçons à prodiguer à son fils.

C'est d'ailleurs suite à une soirée particulièrement arrosé, et un leçon plutôt longue et violente que l'homme avait perdu la tête. Il hurlait qu'avec une chevelure aussi longue et un corps aussi fin, Deidara souhaitait sans doute renier sa condition masculine. Au début, Deidara ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété, ça n'était pas la première fois que son père lui faisait ce genre de reproche. Et puis des coups pour ça ou autre chose quelle importance ? Mais quand l'homme avait commencé à dégrafer son pantalon, le blondin avait pris peur. Il avait très bien compris ses intentions et s'était débattu comme un beau diable.

Il avait réussi à s'enfuir, claquant la porte, après avoir mis un bon coup de poing à son géniteur. Ses pas l'avaient conduit à une boite de nuit, un peu glauque et sans doute clandestine où il avait bu et dansé tout la nuit. Et puis il l'avait vu. Grand, beau, roux. Ses yeux fixés sur lui qui ne le lâchaient pas. Sur un coup de tête, il décida que son père s'il réitérait son acte n'aurait pas la joie de lui voler sa virginité. Dans une danse sensuelle, invite explicite à toutes sortes d'activités, il avait chauffé sa proie.

Et oui mesdames et monsieur à distance ! Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, il était allongé sur le canapé derrière la grande salle où tous faisaient la fête : le bureau du patron. Ils avaient baiser à même la moquette, puis sur la canapé et enfin dans le grand fauteuil du bureau. Deidara était parti à l'aube, marchant d'un pas vacillant, alors que Sasori dormait encore allongé sur le sol. Il était rentré sans bruit chez lui, mais avait trouvé un mot sur la table. Son père lui donnait la journée pour déménager, à moins qu'il ne se plie aux conditions du logement.

Le blond qui avait eu envie de vomir à la lecture de ce mot, pris ses affaires et quitta rapidement l'appartement. Sauf qu'il n'avait ni argent, ni lieu où il pourrait se réfugier. Abandonné à la rue, au bout d'une semaine, il avait accepté de suivre l'homme assez mignon qui lui proposait de passez la nuit avec lui. Nourriture, alcool, une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, un lit chaud et douillet et au petit matin un peu de fric en poche. Ça ne mangeait pas de pain. Enfin c'est-ce qu'il s'était dis en faisant ça les premières fois, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que se prostituer. Ne suivre que les mecs potables ne changeait rien à la donne. Il en avait été malade pendant trois bons jours. Avant de simplement recommencer.

Et puis il avait croiser Sasori dans un quartier malfamé. Ils s'était fixés pendant plus d'une minute comme n'arrivant pas à y croire. Puis le roux l'avait embarqué sans son avis et l'avait ramené chez lui. Là une nouvelle vie avait commencé pour Deidara. Beaucoup plus dangereuse et beaucoup moins idyllique qu'il pourrait y paraitre aux premiers abords. On était vraiment loin des contes de fée ou du bon vieux _Pretty Woman_. Il avait commencé à en prendre la mesure avec l'annonce de la mort de son paternel, trois semaines après son emménagement chez Sasori.

Il avait aussi commencé à faire connaissance avec le milieu, malgré le désir de Sasori de l'en laisser le plus écarté que possible. D'ailleurs avec ce dernier ça n'avait pas toujours été la joie. Lui aussi avait la main leste à sa façon. Et jamais Deidara n'avait compris si c'était plus dangereux ou non que son géniteur. Sasori avait des sortes de crises de démences, comme s'il emmagasinait la violence de son quotidien, jusqu'au point de rupture. Il n'y avait pas besoin de motif comme un repas trop salé ou pas assez, trop cuis ou trop cru. Non avec Sasori, c'était une bulle qui se gonflait jusqu'à éclatement. Et quand ça éclatait ça faisait mal. Très mal. Mais Deidara avait appris à limité les dégâts, reconnaissant les signes précurseur dans le regard soudainement trop lumineux du roux.

Il avait appris à accepter ce grand roux qui se sentait seul, qui pouvait être un danger pour lui comme pour les autres. Cette homme la plupart du temps calme, un peu froid mais qui savait être tendre, gentil et généreux avec « sa poupée ». Oui, Deidara avait appris à l'accepter. Lui, sa démence, sa violence, et ce milieu incroyablement dangereux.

C'est d'ailleurs à une des réunions des membres de la pègre qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke. La réunion se tenait dans l'une des demeures d'un des hauts placé de la mafia : Fugaku Uchiwa. Mais cela Deidara ne s'en préoccupait pas beaucoup : la veille Sasori avait eu une crise assez violente dont ses côtes et sa mâchoire gardaient des traces. Comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, Sasori refusait qu'il s'éloigne de lui, comme s'il pouvait se blesser plus… ou comme s'il pouvait prendre la fuite. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pourtant jamais traversé l'esprit de Deidara.

C'est au détour d'un couloir en cherchant une salle de bain qu'il était tombé sur Sasuke. Deidara avait tout juste dix-sept ans, et Sasuke en affichait quatorze à tout casser. Son visage de poupée de porcelaine s'était détaché de l'obscurité, apparaissant comme un fantôme des temps anciens. Il l'avait regardé avec cet air froid et hautain le figeant sur place. Ses onyx avait rapidement fait le tour de sa personne en s'attardant sur ses bleus aux visages, avant qu'un rictus méprisant ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

_« Alors voici « la poupée ». Sasori a l'air de s'être bien amusé avec toi._

__ Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde sale mioche, avait-il craché, vexé._

__ Je ne permets pas à une petite tapette dans ton genre de m'insulter._

__ Comment ? Mais pour qui tu-_

__ Je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes, l'interrompit Sasuke. Regarde dans quel état il t'a mis. Alors pourquoi reste tu avec lui ? Demanda-t-il avec une sincère curiosité brillant dans ses prunelles sombres. N'as-tu donc aucune fierté d'homme pour accepter tout cela ? Te soumettre… de toutes les façons possibles… Au bout de tout ce temps, tu dois bien t'être formé un beau pécule, non ? En veux tu tellement plus que tu es près à vendre ton corps et ta santé ? L'argent vaut-il ce sacrifice ? Si tu meurs sous ses coups, tu ne pourras profiter de rien._

__ La ferme ! Si je meurs sous ses coups cela ne regardera que lui et moi. Il ne prend pas plus de plaisir que moi à tout cela._

__ Qu'en sais tu ?_

__ Je connais la joie mal saine de l'homme qui prend plaisir à voir, à faire souffrir. Sasori ne ressent rien de tout cela. Il n'est pas comme ça. Je l'aime et je me fiche complètement de ce que tu pense. _

__ Tu l'aime… ? Fit Sasuke incrédule, un sincère étonnement se peignant sur ses traits juvéniles, puis son visage se ferma complètement. C'est encore plus pathétique que ce que je pensais. Minable. Tu mérite bien de mourir sous ses coups. Cela donnerais une fin bien romantique à votre histoire, conclut-il cynique, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans les ombres des couloirs du manoir. »_

Deidara en était resté coi pendant de longues minutes après ça, puis la colère avait bouillonné en lui. C'est Sasori qui lui avait révélé le nom de cet être étrange, quand il avait sommairement évoqué leur rencontre. Il lui avait aussi révélé qu'il était le cadet de la famille et était un enfant à problème, pas bien intéressé par le fait de reprendre le flambeau familial. Un enfant étonnement seul aussi, puisque sa mère était morte et son frère aîné parti à l'étranger, poursuivre ses études.

Ils s'étaient à nouveau croisé plusieurs fois sans échanger un mot, aux différentes réunions où Sasori le trainait. Plus d'une fois le blond avait intercepté le regard que posait sur lui l'adolescent. Il en avait d'abord été agacé, avant de simplement prendre son mal en patience comme le lui avait recommandé son compagnon. Et puis, une fois où Sasori avait été un peu trop brutale, un beau bleu sur sa pommette droite étant là pour le prouver, le brun s'était approché et lui avait tendu un pot de pommade aux graines de moutarde et à la lavande.

_« Contre les bleus, avait-il simplement lâché avant de disparaitre. »_

Deidara n'avait pas su quoi dire. Mais avec ce simple geste, il avait compris. Il avait compris que Sasuke n'était pas un mauvais garçon, qu'il avait un bon fond couvert par une épaisse couche de glace. Et surtout, il avait compris qu'il intriguait beaucoup ce petit brun. Il n'avait pas compris en quoi cependant, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke vienne lui-même lui en parler. Il avait dans les yeux une sorte de détermination, son visage figé dans une expression neutre. Deidara s'attendait à tout de sa part et se sentait même un peu nerveux. La révélation l'avait laissé véritablement sur le cul, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte.

_« Ça fait comment d'aimer ? _

…

__ Tch. Comment tu fais pour avoir l'air encore plus abruti que d'habitude. Moi qui pensais que c'était impossible. On dit bien : Ne jamais dire jamais. »_

Sa mâchoire avait claqué sèchement en se refermant et ils s'étaient disputés. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils s'étaient séparés en colère, sans avoir remis la question sur le tapis. Mais Deidara y avait réfléchi et à la prochaine réunion trois mois plus tard c'est lui qui s'était mis en quête du ténébreux. Quand il l'avait trouvé debout devant une fenêtre à regarder les toits des gratte-ciels, il s'était assis à même le sol à ses côté, dos à la vue et lui avait répondu.

_« Parfois c'est juste bon, tu sens ton cœur qui bat fort et tu es heureux au-delà du possible. Tu te sens juste en vie. D'autre fois, t'as l'impression de te noyer tellement c'est intense. C'est comme si l'autre était essentiel et que ne serait ce que respirer te serait impossible sans lui. Ça te déchire et te vide et en même temps c'est aussi tellement bon. À d'autre moment, tu voudrais que ce sentiment disparaisse et cesse de t'emprisonner. Tu te sens comme enchaîné et tu voudrais t'enfuir. Mais il est là et quoi que tu dise ou fasse, tu sais que tu pourras jamais partir. Si je devais résumer ce que ça fais en un mot, je dirais sans hésiter : douleur. Douleur de la présence de l'autre, douleur de son absence. Douleur des sentiments et douleur des sensations. C'est comme ça pour moi aimer. Je peux pas dire que c'est une définition universelle, mais c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. »_

Le silence avait pris place de longues minutes, avant que Sasuke n'ouvre la bouche.

_« Si ça fait si mal, pourquoi tu continu ?_

__ Je te l'ai dis. Ça fait cliché mais… "enchaîné volontaire" prend tout son sens ici._

__ Tu pourrais t'enfuir, insista Sasuke. Quitter l'influence de Sasori._

__ Je pourrais fuir Sasori en allant me cacher au bout du monde. Ça ne changerait rien au fait que je l'aime. Le sentiment resterait, et son absence me ferait souffrir._

__ Alors tu préfère souffrir en restant à ses côtés._

__ Oui. Au moins, je l'ai lui. »_

Ils s'étaient quitté sur ces mots et ne s'étaient revu que pour l'enterrement.

Sasori…

Il s'était fait tué par des trafiquants d'armes pas très réglo. Deidara n'y était pas mais avait pu obtenir des rapports très détaillés des évènements. Sasori s'était rendu au lieu de rendez vous initialement prévu avec la somme demandé, pour récupéré des armes d'assaut devant servir à une certaine opération -il n'avait rien pu savoir de cette opération et très franchement il s'en fichait assez- qui devait bientôt avoir lieu. Sauf que les mecs en face au lieu de la centaine d'armes prévues n'en avait qu'à peine la moitié. Sasori avait refusé de payer, les coups de feu avaient éclaté. Quatre hommes du roux avait été touchés plus ou moins gravement, deux étaient mort sur le coup. Sasori était mort dans la nuit, la main de Deidara tenant fermement la sienne.

Deidara était mort lui aussi cette nuit là.

Sasori avait toujours adoré prononcé son prénom : on ne l'appelait plus que Dei aujourd'hui. Seul Sasuke avait encore le droit de l'appeler par son prénom entier. Parce qu'il avait été là. Deidara s'était enfermé dans un épais mutisme ne prononçant plus un mot après la mort de son aimé et Sasuke était arrivé une semaine après, du haut de ses seize ans tout juste et lui avait dis que _les tapettes, c'étaient censés pleurer_. Et il avait chialer comme un môme. Lui qui était resté stoïque dans les derniers instants de _sa _vie, lui qui avait été de marbre à _son_ enterrement, il avait épuiser tout son stock de larme pour au moins cent ans.

Il allait avoir dix neuf ans et il avait déjà perdu l'amour de sa vie : qu'était-il donc censé faire maintenant ?

Plusieurs mois plus tard, après la lecture du testament de Sasori qui lui laissait un bon pécule, il avait pris sa décision. Il avait posé ce masque sur ses traits, ses émotions, ses sentiments. Totalement à l'opposé de Sasuke qui au monde dévoilait une façade glacé, lui serait la joie, l'exubérance et l'indécence insolente. Toujours un sourire en coin, un kimono savamment noué pour dévoilé une épaule, un regard coquin, et des éclats de rires fusant par millier. Il était devenu l'égérie des quartiers chaud de Shinjuku Ni-chôme.

Et puis un an plus tard, il avait décidé d'ouvrir sa propre maison, alliant la tradition du thé et la grâce et l'élégance des geishas. Geishas qui ne seraient en réalité que des hommes. Mais c'est à partir de là que les problèmes avaient commencé. Pour se lancer dans ce genre de chose, soit il fallait faire parti de la mafia, soit il fallait avoir un protecteur en faisant partie. Et lui n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre, ayant coupé tout contact avec le milieu à la mort de Sasori.

Il avait réussi à obtenir une audience avec Itachi Uchiwa, grâce à un Sasuke récalcitrant, avec qui il n'avait pourtant pas eu le moindre contact depuis deux ans. L'aîné des Uchiwa était un jeune loup qui prenait du galon, avide de bientôt prendre la place de son père. L'homme l'avait accepté le rendez vous, mais n'avait pas semblé plus emballé que cela par l'opportunité… enfin c'était jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Itachi qui avait fait ses études en Angleterre, n'avait jamais rencontré Deidara à l'époque où il accompagnait Sasori et il était immédiatement tombé sous le charme du blond. Au grand dam de ce dernier.

Au début, Deidara avait pensé pouvoir utiliser ce penchant à son avantage. Obtenir la protection, en plus d'un associé au petit pourcentage mais à l'influence notable sur les nuits chaudes de Tokyo, lui semblait un avantage indéniable. Sauf que si au début Deidara avait pris plaisir aux phrases à double sens, aux légers sous-entendus et sourires enjôleurs, le temps passant Itachi était devenu de plus en plus collant, entreprenant, envahissant. Deidara s'était dis que la meilleur façon de s'en débarrassé était d'être honnête avec lui, alors il lui avait parlé de ce qui l'avait lié à Sasori et du fait que son deuil même après toutes ces années n'était pas fini, et qu'il ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Cela n'avait fait que décupler l'envie d'Itachi de l'avoir dans son lit. L'homme le voyait comme un défi, un trophée. Mais c'était devenu plus que ça encore, tournant en une véritable obsession, Itachi clamant qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir réparer et posséder son cœur. Deidara s'était vu constamment surveillé par des hommes de mains qui effrayaient certains client par leur aura sombre et Itachi avait parfois de violentes crises de jalousie quand il se montrait un peu plus que poli avec un client brisant parfois certains objets, effrayant tout un chacun sur son passage. Bien entendu, le commerce s'en ressentit et très vite ils commencèrent à perdre de l'argent. « Le scorpion écarlate », nom de l'établissement, n'avait pas tardé à fermer ses portes, le laissant endetté jusqu'au cou.

Mais le plus dur avait été d'apprendre que Itachi avait racheté toutes ses dettes aux différentes sociétés, créant une seule énorme dette à rembourser. De préférence avec son corps. Deidara n'avait pas résisté et lui avait craché au visage, après lui avoir asséné une gifle retentissante. Itachi avait vu rouge et Deidara avait cru sa dernière heure arrivé. Il s'en était fallut de peu mais le brun avait récupéré son calme et l'avait enjoint à réfléchir calmement à la situation présente avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelques embrouilles. Acculé, Deidara avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire : il s'était tourné vers Sasuke.

À cette époque -soit deux ans après l'ouverture du scorpion écarlate-, Sasuke s'était déjà fait jeté de la demeure familiale et s'était établi à son compte dans un des quartier neutre du centre de Tokyo. Il avait du se faire une place à coup de poing, coup de pied, coup en douce ou dans le dos, mais il y était parvenu. Ou il y parvenait bien. Quand il avait été à la rue, Deidara l'avait accueillit pendant une semaine chez lui, avant que le brun ne disparaisse de tous les radars. Quand il était réapparu, il avait déjà monté son affaire, même si le gros de son boulot se jouait plus en douce les soirs de nouvelles lunes. Deidara lui avait tout raconté, ne lui cachant absolument rien et surtout mettant en avant la somme exorbitante qu'il devait à Itachi et donc au clan Uchiwa.

Sasuke lui avait demandé trois jours. Trois longs jours où il s'était rongé les sangs, avant de le voir débarqué avec une mallette, lui tendant son téléphone pour qu'il appel son frère. Ils avaient pris selon ses indications sur l'un des nombreux terrain neutre de la ville : un bar select, petit mais accueillant et disposant d'une salle à l'arrière où s'effectuait souvent des opérations de ce genre. Quand Itachi s'était présenté intrigué, pendant quelques secondes, on avait pu voir son étonnement s'afficher à la vue de son petit frère. Mais ça n'était rien comparé à la tête qu'il avait fait en voyant ce que contenait la mallette. Deidara en aurait bien ris, s'il n'avait pas lui aussi eu une tête d'abruti fini à cet instant.

La petite valise ne contenait que des billets. De grosses coupures dont certaines se détachèrent laissant flotter des billets dans la pièce. Itachi ébahit n'avait pas su quoi dire et c'est Sasuke qui avait pris la parole.

_« Voici la somme dû au clan. Plus les intérêts du prochain trimestre même pas entamé, avec un bonus de cinq cents mille yens. Il n'est plus nécessaire qu'il y ai contacte entre le clan et Deidara. »_

_Itachi qui avait enfin réalisé ce qui se passait, serra les dents avec fureur._

_« Et tu crois pouvoir l'éloigner de moi ? Qui crois tu être, otouto ?_

__ Je crois être celui qui s'est entretenu avec le chef du gumi. Ce dernier est véritablement agacé par ton comportement déplacé. Tu amène de plus en plus de honte sur le clan par tes agissements… qui plus est pour un homme. Cette obsession a bien assez durée. Lui comme moi… ainsi que Deidara, souhaitons que cela cesse. Si tu t'y refuse, il y aura des répercutions._

__ Serais tu en train de me menacer ? Sais tu que je pourrais te faire disparaitre ici même d'un claquement de doigt. »_

Et il disait vrai. Pour assurer sa sécurité, Sasuke n'avait emmené que deux hommes : un châtain chocolat et un homme étrange au cheveu blanc malgré sa jeunesse. Deidara apprendrait plus tard leur nom : Juugo et Suigetsu. Les deux semblaient dangereux mais pas au point de venir à bout de la vingtaine d'homme accompagnant Itachi.

_« Surement, mais je suis sous la protection du Raikage, du Kazekage et surtout la non moins importante protection… du Hokage. S'il devait m'arriver malheur, tu devrais à coup sûr en supporter les conséquences. Alors fais ce que tu veux, _nii-san_. »_

Mais Itachi ne disait ou ne faisait plus rien, le visage livide. Ses hommes derrière lui s'entre regardaient perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les « kages », les ombres, étaient les noms donné au chef des différents clans yakuza les plus puissants. Il y en avait sept au totale qui formaient une assemblée qui se réunissait rarement, les échanges entre eux qu'ils soient financier ou autres ayant plus souvent lieu entre subalternes. Le Raikage et le Kazekage comptaient parmi les plus puissant et influent, mais c'était surtout la citation du Hokage qui choquait Itachi.

Car tous savait que ce dernier n'était autre que son père : Fugaku Uchiwa. C'était un désaveux formel et très clair. Fugaku en avait eu assez des regards condescendant, des sourires moqueurs et des phrases à double sens quand venait le moment ou l'on évoquait son fils. Fils qui a une époque avait fait sa fierté. Mais son obsession pour Deidara, l'égérie du 2-chôme était insultante, déplacée et honteuse. Deidara s'était demandé pourquoi l'homme ne l'avait pas simplement fait éliminé et c'est Sasuke qui lui avait donné la réponse.

L'argent avancé par le clan devait être remboursé, or un cadavre avait tendance à ne pas rapporter beaucoup d'argent. Deidara ne devait pas une somme assez considérable pour que le non remboursement embarrasse Fugaku, mais l'homme aimait l'argent et une somme aussi petite soit elle avait son importance à ses yeux. La seconde était que ça aurait fait sale. Cela aurait souillé un peu plus leur réputation de savoir que l'héritier Uchiwa avait été tellement obnubilé par un homme que son père avait été forcé de l'éliminer. Alors cette solution même efficace ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Mais quand Sasuke était venu, l'homme s'était montré récalcitrant à l'écouter avant de finalement céder devant ses arguments. Le clan aurait son argent et même plus que son dû, Deidara sortirait de leur vie définitivement et tout cela serait réglé en toute discrétion et en famille puisque même si Sasuke avait été exclu du clan, il n'avait pas été renié officiellement par sa famille. En apportant son appuie à son cadet, il faisait aussi comprendre à son ainé qu'il était sur la corde raide.

Et Itachi avait compris et s'était incliné, non sans avoir jeté un regard de pure haine à son frère, surtout quand ce dernier avait annoncé qu'évidemment Deidara était maintenant sous sa protection et donc sous celle des personnes influentes précédemment cité. L'animosité déjà présente entre les frères avaient sans doute atteint son apogée à cet instant crucial où ils avaient échangé un dernier regard chargé de hargne et de rancœur, avant de se séparer.

Suite à cette histoire, Sasuke avait râlé. Longtemps. Contre les idiots, contre les blonds, contre les tapettes, pédés, grandes folles fouineuses, enquiquineuses, incapables de se démerder toutes seules. Mais Deidara n'y avait jamais porté ombrage. Pas quand Sasuke lui avait sauvé la vie. Pas quand il lui proposait un local pour ouvrir un nouvel établissement. Pas quand il lui procurait des fonds de départ, pas bien important mais suffisant pour commencer.

Aujourd'hui, Deidara savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait à Sasuke. D'ailleurs son compte chez lui continuellement dans le rouge le lui rappelait sans cesse. Il ne fallait pas non plus exagéré : Sasuke lui avait facturé jusqu'au derniers sous dépensé pour lui, avec un taux habituel. Et ça représentait une sacrée somme qu'il devrait payer sans doute encore dans vingt ans, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas.

Cette dette était comme une attache solide entre eux. De plus, Deidara ne comptait pas les fois où il avait payer une traite en retard, voir pas du tout. À chaque fois, Sasuke le convoquait et le sermonnait, menaçait, se fâchait et finissait par lui demander l'air de rien, si c'était parce qu'il avait des problèmes. Deidara devait toujours se retenir de laisser le moindre sourire affleurer sur ses traits, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait très mal interprété par le brun.

Aucun d'eux ne s'était autorisé à qualifier cette étrange relation qui les liait si intimement. Il pouvait arriver qu'ils ne se voient pas ou ne se parle pas pendant des semaines ou des mois et pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé subsistait toujours cette chose étrange qui avait commencé avec l'étrange question de Sasuke et qui avait fini de s'établir avec la réponse de Deidara.

Ce lien Deidara ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde. Sasuke était devenu la personne à laquelle il confierait sa vie sans sourciller. Peu de personne avait la chance de posséder dans leur entourage, une personne en qui il plaçait une telle confiance. Et malgré son ton bourru, ses remarques assassines et ses insultes homophobes à répétition, Deidara savait qu'il en était de même pour Sasuke.

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il vit que la porte du bureau était ouverte. C'est tout prêt à apporter son aide au cadet des Uchiwa que Deidara pénétra dans la pièce.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu mm si on avance pas dans l'histoire en elle même. Mais j'aimais bien cette découpe qui permet de voir que la partie qui vient est de moi et moi seule ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 4

_**Naruto UA/ Okane ga nai  
><strong>_

_**Genre :** Romance_

_**Rating : **M pour langage et scènes explicites**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et l'histoire est librement inspiré de Okane ga nai.**  
><strong>_

_**_**Résumé**_****_** : **_****_Sasuke est jeté à la rue par son père, et croise la route de Naruto. Il fera tout pour que ce dernier soit à lui et uniquement à lui. (Inspiré de Okane ga nai)_**_

**_Tanuki-chan :_** C'est vrai que je voulais qu'on ai une idée de claire de ce qu'était leur relation avant la suite. Ils ont une relation assez spéciale je dois dire. Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer avec l'histoire de Deidara. Mais tu verras qu'il a su se relever (du moins en partie) depuis. Et il réussira encore à évoluer. J'espère que la réaction de Deidara face au révélation de Sasuke te plaira. Merci pour la review et à bientôt.

**_Red Apple :_**n plaisir de t'avoir en review. C'est comme avoir un habitué dans son café ^^ Je suis contente que le passé te Dei plaise. J'avais un peu peur d'ennuyer mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Oui il se maquille et s'habille au féminin. Mais dans ces tenues je ne vois que des vêtements traditionnels hein ! Pas de mini jupe, corsage et autre. Non non ! Kimono genre kosode ou encore furisode ou... bref on s'en fiche ^^ Juste pr dire qu'il aime surtt porter les vêtements traditionnels féminins Pr le maquillage c'est pareille mais on verra ça plus tard... Pour Itachi oui on le verra dans la suite quand a savior s'il pourra croquer Dei... c'est à voir ^^ Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**_Et maintenant Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Rencontres<em>**_

* * *

><p>Quand Naruto s'éveilla au matin, il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Sa tête lui était douloureuse, de même que différents endroits de son corps, comme ses bras, ses poignets, ses hanches et plus durement encore une certaine partie intime de son anatomie. Il gémit en baragouinant des mots sans sens pendant un long moment, incapable de fixer son esprit. Sa conscience semblait prête à l'éveille sans l'être tout à fait. Ses pensées confuses ne faisait pas sens et son incapacité à garder les yeux ouvert, ne l'aidait pas à comprendre où il se trouvait. La sensation d'être dans une boule de coton suffocante, sans pouvoir s'en défaire lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. À moins que ce ne soit cette chaleur infernale ?<p>

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'essais, Naruto réussit à se dépêtrer de ses draps. Il tenta ensuite de se mettre debout et ne réussit qu'à lourdement retombé au sol incapable de savoir si c'était la douleur à son postérieur, le vertige ou son incapacité à garder les jambes tendus, qui était en cause. Sa tête heurtant le tapis molletonné assez durement, il perdit connaissance.

_**SASUNARU **_

La petite silhouette brune passa rapidement le seuil de la porte, ses yeux se posant un peu partout, analysant tout ce sur quoi ils se posaient. Manie depuis longtemps acquise de se mettre en quête d'un danger éventuel et de découvrir les sorties possibles. Il avait été plus que surpris, quand Deidara lui avait appris que Sasuke Uchiwa l'engageait pour la journée. Mais quand il avait compris en quoi consisterait sa mission, il avait aussitôt flairé l'entourloupe. Pourtant Dei avait réussi à le calmer. À le rassurer sur l'Uchiwa et ses intentions. Sur le fait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais caché s'il y avait eu un quelconque risque pour « l'une de ses filles ».

Il avait grogné sous l'appellation et l'autre avait ri. La question des rapports entre l'Uchiwa et Dei était aussi venue à son esprit, mais il avait très vite repoussé cette curiosité mal placé. Rester à sa place était aussi une chose qu'il avait apprise très jeune, et qui était devenu un principe de vie dont il usait maintenant avec beaucoup de zèle. Il voyait des choses qui devaient rester pour la plupart dans l'ignorance, à jamais terrer dans l'obscurité des nuits chaudes de Shinjuku. Et puis, il fallait l'admettre : la curiosité n'avait jamais été une tare qu'il eut possédée.

Mais il avait surtout accepté pour Dei. L'homme ne le lui avait pas demandé comme un service à rendre à Sasuke Uchiwa mais bien comme un service à lui rendre à lui… alors il n'avait pas plus longtemps hésité et avait accepté. Après tout ce qu'il devait à Dei… Ils avaient une histoire à peu près identique. Un père veuf à la main lourde, qui un jour avait décidé que son fils était bien joli et ferait bien l'affaire. Mais lui n'avait pas eu la chance de Dei de pouvoir s'enfuir. Cela n'avait été qu'une fois avant qu'il ne s'en aille, mais c'était bien une fois de trop.

Dei lui avait raconté son histoire quand il l'avait rencontré dans la rue, pour le convaincre de le suivre. Ils s'étaient croisés alors qu'il tentait de repousser un homme soul tentant d'abuser de lui, persuadé d'être en face d'une fille. Dei l'avait défendu, lui aussi pensant à une demoiselle en détresse et avait bien ri quand il avait compris l'erreur. Puis il l'avait invité à boire un café au coin de la rue, lui montrant bien qu'il y avait du monde et qu'il ne courrait aucun risque à le suivre. C'est là qu'il lui avait raconté son histoire… enfin le début. Parce qu'il n'allait jamais plus loin que la partie où un homme spécial l'avait sorti de là pour lui offrir un paradis éphémère. Un homme qu'il avait aimé de toute son âme. Le paradis avait disparu, quand l'homme était mort. C'est tout ce qu'il savait, et pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il avait eu l'envie de poser des questions. Mais il n'avait rien dis et simplement saisi cette main qui s'était tendu vers lui.

Il secoua la tête et posa un regard assez neutre sur la pièce au ton marron et noir qu'était le salon. Trop sombre, même pour lui. Il continua la recherche de son malade passant dans la jolie cuisine moderne aux couleurs chaudes, remontant un couloir d'un beige assez neutre, découvrant une vaste salle de bain de marbre vert et d'ouvrir une porte donnant sur un chambre d'un violet pastel entre coupé de blanc. Enfin, il tomba sur la chambre principale _très_-_très_ clair ne put il s'empêcher de penser, en battant des cils.

Au bout de quelque pas dans la pièce, il s'étonna. Le lit était vide. Où était le malade ? Un faible geignement provenant de l'autre côté de l'énorme meuble le lui fit savoir. S'approchant, il trouva un jeune éphèbe aux cheveux blond. Restant une minute à le regarder légèrement étonné, il se reprit en entendant un nouveau gémissement. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il parvint difficilement à le redressé, puis à le coucher sur le lit. Le blondin n'était pas très imposant, ni en taille ni en poids, mais le fait était qu'ils étaient tous deux de corpulence similaire. La même taille, le même poids. Il était donc relativement chétif et incapable de transporter convenablement son patient.

Personne n'avait cru bon de le prévenir que le dit malade était sans conscience… et bouillant de fièvre surtout. Soupirant, il se rendit à la porte d'entrée où il avait laissé son sac avec l'attirail nécessaire pour les soins. Il décida rapidement qu'il commencerait par un examen intégral et en profondeur, pendant que l'autre dormait, car l'Uchiwa lui avait dis du bout des lèvres avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau, que la blessure grave était interne. Et vu l'air gêné de celui que certain appelait le _glaçon_, il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il entendait par là. Tout compte fait, il n'était peut être pas si mauvais, que le jeune homme soit inconscient.

_**SASUNARU**_

« Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Tu m'as fait venir uniquement pour apprécier la vue de Tokyo en plein jour ? Si c'est ça, va te faire foutre Sasuke. »

Sasuke grogna et Deidara sourit. Il était impatient que le brun se mette à table. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure, que son petit infirmier personnel avait grimpé les étages de la tour Sharingan, pour se rendre à l'appartement du Sieur Uchiwa ici présent et depuis, rien que du silence. Il en avait assez : il voulait du croustillant. Surtout que malgré sa tentative de discrétion, Deidara avait bien entendu Sasuke parler de blessure interne. Et il se demandait si ça cachait bien ce qu'il pensait que cela cachait.

Puis d'un coup Sasuke se tourna vers lui, le regard véritablement sérieux, pénétrant et tourmenté.

« Je l'ai retrouvé. »

Sa voix avait claqué comme une sentence douloureuse et Deidara se senti dépassé et déstabilisé l'espace d'une seconde. Ne sachant pas comment réagir. Mais avant même qu'il réponde quoi que ce soit, le téléphone sonna et Sasuke décrocha.

« Hn ?

…

_ Beaucoup de fièvre ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

…

_ Je l'ai lavé et ai utilisé la crème antiseptique présente dans ma pharmacie, grogna le brun en resserrant brutalement sa prise sur le téléphone.

…

_ Bien. Si cela devient nécessaire téléphone : je t'enverrais des hommes qui vous conduiront. »

Sur ces derniers mots il raccrocha. Deidara se rapprocha.

« Il est plus mal en point que ce que je pensais. Il fait suffisamment de fièvre pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital si elle ne baisse pas dans la journée. Mes soins étaient approprié d'après ton protégé et sans complication tout devrait bien se passer, toujours d'après ses dires.

_ Et si tu me disais qui est cet homme. Tu m'a dis l'avoir retrouvé… mais qui ?

_ Tu sais qui. Tu es le seul au monde à qui j'ai parlé de notre rencontre, soupira Sasuke. »

Deidara hocha la tête voyant ses premiers soupçons confirmés. Il saisit la main de Sasuke, sans porter attention à ses plaintes et le força à s'asseoir dans le petit salon occupant une partie du bureau. Lui octroyant le canapé, il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Vas-y. Raconte moi tout depuis le début. »

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à raconter sa soirée de l'avant-veille. Comment il avait eu rendez vous avec un notable important devant lui rembourser un tiers de la somme qu'il lui devait, le second payement intervenant dans trois mois avec une marge de vingt pourcent de plus, le troisième étant convenu dans six avec une marge de quarante pourcent.

« Waouh. Un beau contrat alors. Combien t'a-t-il donné l'autre soir ?

_ Cinquante million de yens. »

Deidara poussa un sifflement d'admiration. C'était un contrat assez juteux puisqu'à la fin l'homme débourserait presque deux millions d'euros, s'il calculait bien. Sasuke avait du être non pas content, mais satisfait de sa soirée.

« L'échange s'est passé dans une arrière salle de l'Akatsuki. Le client n'a pas perdu de temps à dégager, mais j'y suis resté pour boire un verre et observer un peu la foule. »

C'était un jeu que Deidara connaissait bien. Sasuke ne faisait pas qu'observer la foule : il les analysait, les décortiquait, cherchait les failles, tendant des oreilles discrètes pour capter les ragots dignes d'intérêts. C'est comme ça que le brun menait ses affaires : il était un loup affamé recherchant ses proies.

« Il y a avait une vente d'organisé, normalement privé. Mais Tobi n'a pas fait de difficulté quand à me laisser rester.

_ Tu m'étonne. Il est loin d'être idiot. Tes apparitions se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et chaque fois que tu te montre, tu attire les regards et attise la curiosité. Chacun cherchant à obtenir ton attention depuis que ton affaire est florissante, sans compter ceux qui espèrent te mettre dans leur lit. En bref, tu fais les affaires de ce brave Tobi, chez lequel on ira encore plus, dans l'espoir -très vain- de t'apercevoir.

_ On s'en fiche, dit nettement Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Le fait est que j'y étais et que c'est au cours de cette vente que je l'ai retrouvé. »

Deidara blanchit.

« Tu veux dire, qu'il accompagnait un acheteur ? Fit-il avec hésitation et… espoir.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot Dei. Je l'ai acheté. J'y ai mis les cinquante millions gagnés ce soir là. »

Deidara en eut le souffle coupé. C'était juste… cinquante millions de yens ! Il lui fallut bien une minute pour se reprendre.

« Waouh, redit-il le temps de se reprendre. On peut pas t'accuser de pas y avoir mis le prix. Comment s'est-il retrouver là bas ?

_ Kiba Inuzuka.

_ La petite frappe ? fit il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Hn. C'est son cousin apparemment. Il l'aurait vendu au marché pour couvrir ses dettes.

_ Quel fils de…

_ En effet. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'acheter. Penser qu'il aurait pu aller avec un de ces pervers de l'Akatsuki Club…

_ Je comprends. Mais pourquoi est-il blessé ? Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose au club ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension. »

Il vit le visage de Sasuke devenir sombre avant qu'il ne se mette à lui raconter les évènements de la veille. Comment tout avait assez bien commencé et comment tout avait dérapé. La discussion sur Kiba, la dispute, la tentative de départ de Naruto et la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de le retenir. Comment il l'avait bloqué en agitant les sommes mirobolantes sous son nez. La partie la plus difficile que Sasuke raconta, le regard fixé sur la baie, fut bien évidemment la fin de leur rencontre : comment il avait pris Naruto sans douceur et précaution.

Deidara ne savait pas quoi dire, il était trop stupéfié pour ça. Comment Sasuke avait-il pu se montrer si… si… si stupide ! Ses sens lui revenant, il se leva, se mettant face au brun avant de lui assener une claque retentissante. Sasuke fut à son tour estomaqué. Il tourna un visage emprunt de fureur vers le blond, mais fut instantanément calmé en voyant ses traits déformés par la rage.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?

_ Je sais, que j'ai fais une bêtise-

_ Une bêtise ! Casser un vase _est_ une bêtise. Oublier de nourrir le chat pendant trois jours _est_ une bêtise. Mais le _viole _Sasuke ! C'est bien pire que ça ! »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, alors que Deidara se mettait à la parcourir de long en large Sasuke toujours assis sur le canapé, la tête basse comme un enfant pris en faute. Les remontrances fusaient à tout va.

« Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable de ce genre de chose, Sasuke. Toi plus qu'un autre-

_ Comment moi plus qu'un autre ? Malgré ce que toi et le reste du monde semblez penser : je suis humain ! S'écria Sasuke à bout.

_ Là n'est pas le souci, cria Deidara à son tour. Tu sais ce par quoi je suis passé. Ce à quoi j'ai échappé. Tu connais le point de vue d'une victime vis-à-vis de cet acte. Je rencontre sans cesse des jeunes qui n'ont pas eu ma chance ! Et toi !

_ Mais bon dieu ! Je le voulais ! Je le veux depuis des années ! Depuis toujours même. Et il était à porté de main. Et il voulait s'échapper, bordel ! Je-ne-pouvais-pas-le-laisser-s'en-aller. Il est à moi ! Hurla-t-il en conclusion. »

Deidara l'observait ahuri, n'ayant jamais véritablement entendu Sasuke crier durant toutes ces années. Il l'avait déjà entendu hausser le ton, parler de façon vive ou sèche, méprisante ou irrité. Mais jamais crier. Et cela lui montrait à quel point le brun était perdu. Ce dernier tournait à son tour dans la pièce, sa masse musculaire encore plus que l'acte en lui-même, lui donnant l'air d'un lion en cage.

Et puis Deidara savait. Il savait l'importance qu'avait ce jeune homme, qui au fil du temps avait pris une forme quasi onirique aux yeux de l'Uchiwa. Une sorte d'apparition féérique, qui avait été le déclencheur de tout ce qui aujourd'hui, faisait sa vie. Il était son soleil rencontré un jour de pluie. L'étoile le guidant dans les ténèbres que représentaient le monde dans lequel il évoluait chaque jour. De plus, Sasuke n'avait pas eu de chance du point de vue sentimental et familiale. Sa mère décédée alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, un frère indifférent et un père absent sans doute responsable du décès de son épouse.

Alors habitué à la déception et à la solitude, Sasuke ne s'attachait à personne. Quoi qu'on ait pu tenter, dire ou faire, il était toujours resté inaccessible pour le commun des mortels. Il les regardait tous avec un dégout, qui pour les trois quart, était largement mérité. Deidara n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, lui avait eu ce droit, cette chance exceptionnelle de percer ses défenses. Pouvait-on même vraiment dire qu'il les avait percés ? L'impression que Sasuke les avait rabaissées pour qu'il puisse passer, lui semblait plus plausible.

Ce lien entre eux était né de la volonté du brun et il était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivé avec sa rencontre avec Sasori. À sa façon, Sasuke lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait et même en étant pas d'une chaleur humaine débordante, il lui apportait du réconfort quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Avoir son amitié était un cadeau inestimable qui ne le laissait jamais déçu.

Et il y avait Naruto.

Sasuke s'était attaché à lui le temps d'un battement de cil… ou de cœur. Mais il l'avait fait si intensément, si profondément que le lien entre eux surpassait bien tout ce que pouvait avoir connu Deidara. Comme à son habitude, Sasuke donnerait tout. Mais il voudrait tout aussi en échange. Le glaçon était au final un homme d'intensité, ne faisant jamais les choses à moitié, les vivant pleinement, brûlant tout ce qui pouvait l'être sur son passage.

Et Naruto avait tenté de fuir.

De rompre ce lien. Sasuke qui avait déjà souffert de rejet, ne l'avait pas accepté. Alors il avait fait comme à son habitude, quand on lui refusait une chose qu'il voulait ardemment : il l'avait pris. Par la ruse. Par la force. Par le moyen le plus efficace. Il avait agi comme on l'avait élevé à le faire, en Uchiwa qu'il était. Sans doute était ce là l'une des choses le dégoutant le plus. Deidara pouvait voir sans problème sur son visage habituellement si inexpressif, la honte et la colère se disputant sur ses traits.

« Tu t'en veux ?

_ Honnêtement ?

_ De préférence, railla Deidara.

_ Non.

_ Menteur.

_ Tu te trompe. Je m'en veux de ma brutalité. De mon manque de précaution et de self-control. Je n'aurais pas dû le blessé, il aurait dû prendre du plaisir à l'acte. Mais je ne regrette pas l'acte en lui-même. Il est à moi, répéta-t-il à nouveau. »

Deidara prit une profonde inspiration, ne sachant pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de sa « non-surprise ». Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Sasuke pense et ressente les choses comme ça. C'était son mode de pensée habituel : donné et recevoir. Il avait pris du plaisir et souhaitait en donner au blond. Parce que le blond était à lui et cela depuis leur premier regard échangé, le fait qu'il n'ait pas été consentant n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait maintenant. Mais Deidara savait aussi que ce n'était pas seulement le corps du petit blond qui intéressait Sasuke. Ce n'était en rien une affaire de physique ! Ou de sexe. On pouvait facilement s'en rendre compte en sachant que jamais Sasuke n'avait été attiré par un homme avant cette fameuse rencontre. Et même avec ses partenaires féminines, il n'y avait jamais eu un tel désir, une telle attente. Deidara avait longtemps cherché à le lui faire comprendre : ce qui s'était passé ce jour était ce que l'on appelait communément un coup de foudre.

Cela semblait simpliste et incroyablement amusant quand on connaissait Sasuke et son tempérament pas vraiment impulsif, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres explications qui tiennent mieux la route à ses yeux. À cet instant, Sasuke, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait aimé. Mais ne l'admettait pas, affirmant encore et toujours que l'amour n'était que pour les faibles. Il avait reconnu son désir de posséder entièrement Naruto, mais pas qu'il prenait racine dans un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Deidara s'était arraché les cheveux pendant une longue période, à tenter de le convaincre, avant de simplement abandonner, persuadé que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, puisque c'est deux la ne se reverrait jamais.

Mais le temps lui avait donné tort et il fallait qu'il arrive à faire comprendre un certain nombre de chose à Sasuke avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne gâche définitivement toutes ses chances auprès du blond. Avant qu'ils ne passent un point de non retour, ce qui, il le savait, serait lourd de conséquence. Et pas seulement pour Sasuke, mais bien pour tous ceux composant son entourage.

Jamais Sasuke ne supporterait la haine et le mépris du blond et cela malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer. Malgré tous les mensonges plus ou moins convainquant qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Or le traiter comme un objet, abuser de lui et de ces faiblesses n'apporteraient que cela. Il y avait d'autres manières de faire, d'autres méthodes d'approche. Et c'est cela que Deidara devait s'appliquer à lui rentrer dans le crâne. L'acceptation des sentiments viendrait plus tard. Il devait parer au plus urgent. Pour cela, il avait des années de manipulations pour lui, avec en plus l'avantage de bien connaitre sa cible.

Sasuke était têtu. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'il l'était plus que lui.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sentant confusément que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Pourquoi ses réveilles devaient-ils lui être si difficiles ? Il poussa un soupir et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce et tomba directement dans deux prunelles d'un marron profond. Celles-ci l'examinaient avec minutie, semblant chercher quelque chose. Ou attendre quelque chose. Malgré sa vue assez flou, Naruto distingua une peau pâle, un visage doux, ainsi que de long cheveux noir cascadant sur des épaules menues.

« Il est appréciable que tu ai repris conscience. Ta fièvre a baissé mais est encore à un niveau dangereux pour toi. »

La voix était calme, douce, apaisante, quoiqu'un peu indifférente. Elle n'énonçait que des faits sans vraiment y marquer un intérêt réel.

« Qui es tu ? Demanda faiblement Naruto, sa voix roque et basse, peinant à se faire entendre.

_ Je suis Haku. Et avant que tu ne fasses l'erreur, je suis un garçon. »

Naruto aurait bien marqué un étonnement quelconque face à cette nouvelle s'il en avait eu la force. Ou s'il en avait vraiment ressentit. Mais en vérité cela ne le touchait pas tant que cela. L'autre avait des traits androgynes mais pas assez pour qu'il s'y trompe à ce point, même à travers sa fièvre.

« Je m'occupe de toi durant ta convalescence sur l'ordre de Uchiwa-sama. »

À ce nom, Naruto se tendit, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant par vague d'image sans ordre chronologique. Mais avec une netteté affolante au vu de son état de faiblesse. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues brûlantes. Haku, loin de s'en étonner, ou de s'en inquiéter trempa simplement une serviette dans une bassine d'eau claire et les épongea d'une main douce et assurée, avant d'étendre le tissu frais sur son front.

« Tu souffre d'une infection suite à ta blessure. Je t'ai donné des antibiotiques et ai à nouveau lavé et soigné la plaie.

_ La plaie ? Demanda Naruto ne comprenant pas vraiment quand il avait pu se blesser.

_ Nous en discuterons, quand tu seras mieux en forme. Concentre-toi pour guérir, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire. Mais avant tout dis-moi ton nom.

_ Naruto, souffla-t-il difficilement. »

Puis il se détourna. Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment et ne se sentait pas de véritable envie de comprendre. Les émotions qu'il sentait bouillonnantes en lui et ne demandant qu'à sortir l'épuisaient. D'une certaine façon, il s'en sentait détaché. La colère, la peine, la peur, la résignation, la douleur et la haine étaient des émotions nécessitant bien trop d'énergie. Énergie qu'il n'avait pas. Sa fatigue mentale et physique, ainsi que la fièvre eurent peu à peu raison de lui et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Haku observa le jeune homme avec attention, se demandant ce qui l'avait conduit dans les bras de l'Uchiwa. Bien sûr, c'était une question qu'il ne lui poserait pas. Il ne demandait jamais rien après tout. Mais il y avait quelque chose de terriblement innocent et fragile dans les perles bleuté, qu'il avait pu observer pendant quelques courtes minutes. Un garçon comme lui n'avait en apparence rien à faire avec des gens du milieu. Mais le mot clé était là : « apparence ». Peut être n'était il pas si innocent qu'il semblait l'être ? Ou peut être l'était il justement. Assez naïf et stupide pour faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

Dans ce monde, la gentillesse, la bonté, l'innocence étaient devenues des faiblesses que chacun taisait avec efficacité. Pire même, ceux les laissant s'exprimer étaient devenu des proies pour tous les vautours rodant aux alentours. Peut être ce jeune homme n'avait-il pas compris cette leçon. Haku était sûr qu'à présent, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Mais la leçon aurait durement été acquise. C'était souvent le cas d'ailleurs.

Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme retira la serviette préalablement posé sur le front du blond et l'humidifia à nouveau. Il rafraichit les tempes, avant de glisser sur les joues rebondies, récoltant un soupir de soulagement de l'endormi. Les petites stries semblables à des moustaches de chat, lui firent se poser d'autres questions : comment les avait-il récoltées ? Était ce un accident ou un acte volontaire ? De son propre chef ou de la part de personnes néfastes ? Avait-il souffert ?

La dernière question lui sembla stupide, tant il était évident que oui. Les traces quand il y passa doucement les doigts, étaient profondes et les plaies avaient dû l'être encore plus pour laisser de telles cicatrices.

Haku sourit. Ce Naruto lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il était l'une des premières personnes à susciter autant d'intérêt chez lui. En fait il n'était que trois à l'avoir mis dans cet état de questionnement : Deidara avec cet éternel sourire de façade, l'Uchiwa qui entretenait de mystérieuses relations avec le premier, en plus d'un comportement glacial qui semblait à ses yeux symptomatique d'un désir de protection poussé à l'extrême. Et maintenant venait s'ajouter ce Naruto.

Le jeune garde malade passa une main distraite dans les cheveux blonds. Deidara restait malgré tout, celui qui l'intriguait le plus et il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup se questionner sur le pourquoi. Son sauveur état un être à multiples visages et expressions servant à cacher ce qu'il était vraiment. Et Haku brulait de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière les masques.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et repris la température du blond. Un nouveau pain de glace ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal se dit-il, en le quittant pour se rendre à la cuisine.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Au fait Deidara possède un salon de thé ou de nombreuses "Geishas" travaillent. Bien entendu dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai sous entendu prostitution, mais nous savons tous que Geisha ne veut pas dire prostitué. Ne vous en faite pas je vais rétablir les choses en explicitant tout cela bientôt.<br>**_


	7. Annonce

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cela doit vous faire un choc, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu sur ffnet et j'en suis désolée.

Comme je vous l'avais dit mon ordinateur m'a lâché et une bonne partie des fichiers sur lesquels je travaillais ont été perdus, ce qui m'a quelque peu dégoûté. De plus, j'ai eu quelques impératifs personnels et professionnels qui m'ont empêché de m'y remettre.

Mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle machine et surtout, l'envie de me remettre à écrire.

J'ai pour l'instant l'objectif de finir (_encore_ fichu fichiers perdus !) le fameux **Serment du Chêne** et faire _enfin_ l'épilogue de **Mariage Forcé**. Je me remettrais ensuite à **Rencontre** et **Fleur** **du** **Mal**. Pour mes fics** Créature, Possession **et **Money**, je suis désolé de dire que je les mets en hiatus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais, je souhaitais juste vous faire savoir que rien n'étais abandonné ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews alors même que je n'étais plus sur le site.

Enorme câlin à tous et toutes !

Et à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


End file.
